What Love Really Is
by TwilightsMoon15
Summary: Kagome's hosting alot of events in her life now a days. But when she's hosting a new girl, Kisa Uotani, form Osaka japan, will they become life long friends on a journey? And will Kisa discover her own true desitany, with a certain wolf-demon? InuKag, Ki
1. Hi, I'm Kisa

Chapter one: Hi, I'm Kisa.

)(This is my first InuYasha fanfic so go easy on meh!)(

It was cold. Colder then most October nights in Tokyo. Kagome Higurashi, a normal girl with an unusual secret, crept down the wooden steps toward her family's shrine. The young 15 yr-old, reached for her large yellow back pack and slung it over her shoulder as she jumped feet first into the old dried up well. As she fell into it, a swirling mass of blue, black, and white shrouded her. She floated for a few seconds, and landed cat-like on the dirt covered ground. A bright opening shined through the well.

"InuYasha!" she called out.

No answer came, however. She waited, footsteps approached her. A figure peered over the edge of the well, and jumped into it. His movements were in one graceful moment. The man was not human. He stared at Kagome. He had snow white hair, and puppy dog ears, which twitched, as she moved closer to him.

"Finally. About time you got here, Kagome. "He took her yellow bag from her, as she climbed on his back. He jumped high into the air, and they were outside of the well. It was warm in the feudal era. Kagome liked how the weather changed.

"Well, sorry for not catering to your every whim, InuYasha, but I have a life to ya know! I needed extra time to study for my tests at school." She retorted. She blinked. "Where are Miroku, Sango, and Shippou?" She asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "How would I know? They were back at the village!"

Kagome nodded, and walked back to the village with InuYasha. It had been three days since she left for her own time. Since then, a lot of things changed. She had a new student in her class, three different exams to study for, and one of her friends was enrolling for honor classes (something she should have been there to support). Kagome sighed, and stared blankly up at the sky. The feudal era was the only place where she was at peace. That was unless she wasn't fighting any demons, searching for Naraku, or gathering sacred jewel shards.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, and left her bag beside the entrance to old lady Kaede's hut. They walked inside, and were greeted by their friends; Sango, the very beautiful and talented demon slayer, Miroku, the ever helpful yet lecherous monk, and shippou the adorable fox demon child.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. "I'm so glad your back! It's been lonely without you, and I've gotten tired with all of InuYasha's compl—"but before he could finish, InuYasha had given him a rather large bump on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" shippou yelled. InuYasha twitched his eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"Kagome, we are happy that you are back. We think we might have a new lead on, Naraku." Explained Sango.

Kagome nodded, and smiled. "That's great!" she scrunched her face up in thought for a minute, "Oh but wait….I'm hosting a new student in our class this week." She blinked nervously.

InuYasha stood up from the corner from where he was sitting. "What?! Why did you have to go and volunteer for this, Kagome? We have a lead on that scum bag Naraku, and you go and volunteer to help some worthless new student?" He boomed angrily.

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows at InuYasha, "Listen, I just forgot OK?! Jeeze, I mean come on InuYasha what was I supposed to tell her…'No I'm sorry I can't because I need to find jewel shards this week?!' "

"Yes!"

"I don't think so! Besides I don't need this right now!" she exclaimed stomping her foot.

"Great they're at it again! Let's just hope she comes back to the feudal era this time!" whispered Miroku to Sango.

"Uh-huh."

InuYasha crossed his arms again, and sighed. "Fine one week to tour this girl around your school, but that's all I'm giving you! Any longer and we'll leave you!" He said.

Kagome twitched her eyebrows and clenched her fists. "Fine, that's all the time I need." With that she left her bag by the fire, and turned to leave back to the well.

-_Well that was a waste of time coming here._ - Kagome thought, as she walked back to the old well. The new girl she was meeting was from Osaka, Japan, and she had just transferred the day before. Kagome felt a strange connection to the girl that day, and raised her hand to show her around campus. She wasn't exactly sure why, she had never done it before, so why now? Whatever the reason, Kagome didn't question it too much. She looked down at the well, and placed her hands on the wooden trailing, before jumping in.

Back in the real world, Kisa Uotani, walked randomly around a street she had never been on. The young girl, was tall, with waist length brown hair tied in a tight braid, her bright green eyes searched the perimeter for a certain shrine.

"Higurashi." She mumbled to herself.

The girl had her plain black school bag in front of her, and walked up the vast amount of stone steps to the shrine. It was windy, and it took all her balance to not topple of the stairs. The girl she was meeting with was, Kagome Higurashi. The girl had volunteered to be her guide around the city, as well as the school for the next seven days. Of course Kisa was a big girl, she could have done it herself, however the school felt differently. She walked along a narrow pathway toward a small house. As she passed, she saw a large tree of ages on her right. It was beautiful. She shivered for a minute, as chills went up her spine. She then continued walking.

Kisa knocked on the front door. A woman came to the answer the door with short black hair, and white apron and pink slippers. She smiled and stood int eh doorway.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked politely.

Kisa returned the smile, and bowed slightly, "Yes, Mam'm. I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new student and she volunteered to show me around the city this afternoon." She replied.

At that moment, Kagome came skidding across the concrete. She panted out of breath, and looked between her mother and Kisa. Kisa stared back, and smiled. She turned around to completely face Kagome.

"Oh, hello you must be Kisa." Kagome said through breaths.

"Well I'm just going to go inside…Kagome." said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kisa nodded at Kagome. "Hi. I'm Kisa Uotani."


	2. Am I Still in the Shrine!

Chapter Two: Am I still in the Shrine?

)(F.Y.I um….HI! sorry I had writers block, o0o0o0o BTW those mean scenery change –k-?!)(

Kisa bowed, and smiled. "It's so nice of you to show me around, Kagome."

Kagome waved her hand to stop her. "Oh it was nothing! Believe me, I don't mind at all!" she replied blushing a bit.

Kisa smiled, and looked around the Higurashi's home. It really was beautiful, and the cherry blossoms that were in bloom, made the atmosphere that much better. She took in a breath of the crisp air, and looked back to Kagome.

"So Kisa, how about I show you around the shrine here first?" Kagome asked, gesturing her hand around her residence.

Kisa nodded, and walked by Kagome's side, as they walked toward the large tree she had passed by earlier. Kisa shivered again, and felt the hairs of her neck stand on end. Kagome looked at Kisa, and grinned. She walked over the gate that surrounded it, and pointed to a small dent in the tree's bark.

"This here is where the Half-demon InuYasha was sealed away for fifty-years. " She paused, before going on. "It was said that the blossoms never bloomed until, the curse was lifted, and the half-demon was set free."

Kisa stared keenly at the tree. It was as if she had seen this exact tree, and she was standing in front of it, without a meaning. She stared until Kagome cleared her throat to get her attention. Kisa shook her head, and nodded.

"Interesting. So… why was he pinned to the tree?" She asked walking closer, and climbing over the fence.

"Um…well, you see, there was a young priestess by the name of Kikyo, and she thought InuYasha had betrayed her, by taking the sacred jewel of four souls which she guarded; although, in fact, they were both deceived by the evil and treacherous Naraku." Kagome nodded, and put her index finger to her lips. "Yep, that's about right." Of course she couldn't tell Kisa the whole truth about the tree, but this was the best explanation that she could give for the moment.

Kisa touched the bark of the tree, and ran her palm up and down. "Wow. Sounds like a complicated story." She said almost dreamily.

Kagome nodded. "I guess you could say that." –_Very complicated-_ she thought.

Kisa walked back over the fence, as did Kagome. Kisa looked over to the smaller shrine, and blinked a few times. She then turned back to Kagome. She locked her hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth.

"So what's in there, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome walked over to the door, and slid it open. She waited for Kisa to walk inside, and slid the door behind both of them. As they walked down the wooden creaky steps to the well in front of them, Kisa scanned the room instantaneously. It was musty and very dark, ill illuminated by a small lantern. She walked closer to the well, and gripped the edge of it with her hands, and bent over it to take a look inside.

Kagome walked over to the other side of the well. "And this." She began, "Is the Bone-eaters well. Demon slayers would throw the bones, of destroyed demons in here."

Kisa looked up at Kagome, and shuddered. "That's gross." She said laughing a bit. "I mean where exactly did the bones go?" she asked.

Kagome laughed, not exactly giving her an answer. _–I guess I can't tell her they went through time! -_ She thought.

Kisa looked around the room, and walked over to a large spear mounted on the wall. She read the little memo under it. –_Hmmm….Spear of the undead? Sounds creepy, yet vaguely familiar. -_ She thought, narrowing her eyes in a focusing thought.

"Something interest you?" Kagome asked, looking from the spear to Kisa. "You know that spear, well; it was used to ward off some of the most horrendous demons out of the nearby village."

Kisa looked at Kagome. "Kagome, your shrine is so neat. I mean it has the most interesting things I've seen yet." She smiled. "I used to live in a dojo, but this is way better."

Kagome shrugged, and looked to the spear again. "I guess so, but I never really thought of it."

Kisa walked back over to the well, and bent over it again one last time. The necklace with the Japanese symbol for courage, and a small quartz jewel, Kisa was wearing caught on her hair. She put stood up and tried to untangle the knot, but by pulling the hook, the necklace fell into the well with a tink sound.

Kagome walked over to the well, and looked inside. She looked at Kisa. "Um, I'll get it for you." She said.

Kisa shook her head. "No need, I can get it! It's ok." She replied.

She brushed her braid back with her hand, and looked one last time at the well. _–Oh Gawd I wonder how deep that is. Maybe I should just have Kagome go in for me? No! I'm not a baby I can get it myself. - _She thought. She grabbed the railing of the well, and lifted her knee, so that it rested on it. Kisa, then lifted her foot, and jumped in.

Kagome waited for a thud, but heard none. She saw a bright multi colored light shoot from within the well. She covered her eyes, blinded by it. She ran over to the well's edge, and looked down. Her hair flung over her eyes. _–What just happened?_ - Kagome thought uneasily.

Kisa closed her eyes waiting for her to hit the ground below. However, she couldn't feel anything beneath her. She looked around, nothing but a vague blue and purple mist was what surrounded her. She covered her mouth to not scream. Seconds later, she hit the ground knees first, and gasped for air. She lifted her head, and saw a light above her. She could hear the breeze outside, and birds singing their songs. She got off her knees, and brushed the dirt off of them.

_-What the hell just happened? Where the hell am I? Am I even in the shrine still? -_ She thought scratching the back of her head in thought.

Kisa shook her head, and picked up her necklace that was beside her feet. She hooked it around her neck, and searched for a way out of the well. She saw some vines protruding from the wooden walls. She grabbed hold of one, and then slowly climbed her way out.

The day was just as it was; however before Kisa wasn't the darkened shrine she had just been in. Before her was a lush forest, and no sign of Kagome or her home. Kisa walked around blankly trying to figure out what was going on. She bit her bottom lip and paced back and forth.

Kagome lifted her head, and scratched the top of her head. –_How did she get through the well? It just doesn't make sense! She didn't even have any jewel shards!_ - She thought, but before it actually sunk in, she shook her head, and jumped in after Kisa.

Kisa saw a bright light fired from the well, she let out a yelp, and fell back on the grass. She waited for something horrible to pop out at her, and eat her or something like that. As a figure emerged from the well, Kisa crawled back in fear, and her breathing began to increase in rapid huffs.

Kagome jumped from the well, and walked over toward Kisa. "Hey are you ok?" she asked.

Kisa blinked, and saw the figure was only Kagome. She nodded, and stood up. "Kagome, where exactly are we?"

Kagome put her hand on the back of her neck, and sighed. "Well, um…you're in Feudal Japan." She put her hand on Kisa's shoulder and led her to the well. "You uh see, this well is a passage through time. You see I'm the only who can pass through, but for some awkward reason you managed to break the barrier and pass through.

Kisa put her hand to her head, and rubbed her temples trying to soak all this information in. She felt her cheeks go red, as well as her ears. _–What the hell is going on?!-_ She shouted inside her mind.


	3. Late Night Stakeout

Chapter 3: Late Night Stakeout!

)(sorry it's taking so long for me to write new chapters! I will update every few days! I promise! Anywho….WHAT LOVE REALLY IS…. CHAPTER 3!)(

Kagome looked at the shocked and wide eyed Kisa. She reached out her hand to help Kisa up, but she didn't budge. "Kisa? Are you alright? I know this must be a big shock, but please we need to get back, before someone or something sees us!" she said

"I-I…." Kisa stuttered. She grabbed Kagome's hand, and lifted herself up. "Uh…some**_thing_**?" She repeated. She held her forehead with the palm of her hand, and sighed deeply. "Kagome….I think I know where the bones of those demons went."

Kagome, nodded. A wind swept around them, making both of them shiver. Kagome whipped around, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was….she had forgotten her bag at Kaede's. If InuYasha noticed she had left it, he would go back to the well, and return it! Kagome took hold of Kisa's hand and led her to the well; she pushed her in, and waited.

Kisa felt the shove, and fell head first into the well. She let out a loud scream, and put her hands in front of her as she passed through the wild colors of time. She fell onto the hard and cold ground, and sat there. "Jeez Kagome, you didn't have to push me!" she bellowed above her.

Kagome looked around her. No one. That was good, it meant it wasn't InuYasha. She sighed, and wiped beads of sweat off her head. She jumped into the well, and floated for a few seconds unaffected by the feeling of being transported to her world. She saw Kisa on the ground still, and landed on top of her.

"Ow!" Kisa yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Kagome. "I thought you might have gotten out already."

Kisa shook her head. "No. I was too dumbfounded to move." She sighed.

Kagome nodded. "I bet."

Kisa stood up, and got out of the well. Kagome did the same. They stood in the shrine quiet, and stared at the ground. Kisa sighed, and walked out of the shrine grabbing her bag which she left by the door, and walked over to Kagome's house. Kagome ran out of the shrine trying to catch Kisa, but when she saw she had stopped in front of her home, she relaxed.

"Listen, Kagome. I won't say a word." She smiled; seemingly unaware of what just happened. "Let's just keep it our secret! So where am I staying?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. "Here. Let me show you." She grabbed Kisa's things from her and took Kisa into her home.

Kisa walked into Kagome's room, and sat on her bed. She smiled. "I like it. It's nice and simple!" she laughed.

Kagome returned the smile, and walked over to her window. She watched as the chilly air made the trees sway with an uneasy motion. The sun was beginning to fade, and the stars began to make their entrance into the bright sky. She looked to Kisa. "It's alright I guess. Not much."

Kisa shook her head. "I think it's very nice. With some few kinks." She lowered her head, and put a hand to her mouth, realizing what she said.

Kagome looked to Kisa, and laughed. "It's alright." She reassured her. She walked over a closet, and pulled out a small sleeping mat. She laid a pillow on the floor, and unrolled a blanket from under her bed.

Kisa looked at her newly made bed, and smiled, thanking Kagome. She asked Kagome where her restroom was. Kagome showed her, and Kisa made her way in, carrying her pajamas in her hand. She laid them on the sink, and looked into the mirror, frowning at the reflection. -_That was really awkward. I mean who the hell has a well like that?!- _She thought turning on the fawcett and letting the water run. -_I wonder what lives on the other side of that well. When Kagome pushed me, it was as if she was trying to hide me from someone. I want to know who. She won't mind if I sneak a peek tonight when she's fast asleep. -_ Kisa said smiling a little to herself. She changed into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom to Kagome's room.

Kagome was spreading her clothes out on her bed, and folding them neatly. She looked up at Kisa. "All done." She said. She took her clothes, and out them in a small drawer.

Kisa nodded. "Yep!" she watched as Kagome pulled back the covers, and got comfortable. Kisa turned off the lights, and walked slowly over to her mat, and pulled the covers over herself.

"Goodnight Kisa." Kagome said.

"Goodnight Kagome."

The night went on. Kisa stayed awake, her eyes burning a hole through the roof. She waited. Her eyes darted to Kagome's alarm clock. It was 1:00 am. Kisa pushed back the covers, and slowly crept toward Kagome. She listened to the slow breathes, that meant she was fast asleep. Kisa walked over to her clothes that hung over a chair. She slipped on her jeans, a gray t-shirt, and pulled a blue hoody over it. She slipped on some tennis shoes, and walked out of the room. She crept down the stairs, and through the kitchen, out the door.

"Finally! I'm out." She smiled. Kisa looked back to Kagome's window. "Hopefully she doesn't wake up. - she looked at her hands - my hands are freezing." She breathed over them, and ran over to the well.

Kisa slid open the door and moved stealthily into the shrine. She stopped before proceeding to the well. -_What if I meet a demon?_ - She thought. She put a finger to her lips. Her eyes scanned the room, they fell upon the spear. _-The spear of the undead! -_ She smirked. Kisa walked over to it, and ripped off the sutra spells that kept it sealed away. She took it off the wall, and judged it in her hands.

"I don't know how to use it, but it will have to do for protection." She sighed.

Kisa wandered to the well, and jumped in. In a few seconds she was on the other side, and made her way out into the darkened forest. She held the spear tightly in her grasp, her palms becoming sweaty. She walked through the forest, listening to the sounds the beasts made. Kisa walked until she could see the light of a village. Over the entrance to it, was a large post, kind of like a football goal. Kisa walked through it, and saw people from ancient Japan. Their clothes…. Kisa shuddered. She was wearing modern clothes; they surely weren't that dense to not notice.

In a panic she hid behind a large hut. She peeked inside the window. A group of people were sitting around a burning fire. Kisa held the spear tighter, were her eyes deceiving her, or were two of them actual demons. She gaped at a small fox child, and a young man who had long white hair, and dog like ears. Kisa gulped.

The young man with white hair stood up. "I can't believe, Kagome! How could she do that to us?!" he argued.

Kisa gasped. -_Kagome?-_

"Calm down, InuYasha. You know how hard it is for her to cross between times!" retorted a woman leaning against a large boomerang.

Kisa shook her head. -_Are they talking about, Kagome Higurashi? This is really weird!-_

A young man with black hair, dressed in a monk's attire stood up next. "Yes, Sango is right, there's nothing we can do but wait for her arrival. We need now is to make a full on plan for when she does return." He explained his eyes stern, but his voice very calm.

Kisa stood up, and rushed away from the window, making the leaves under her feet rustle. The man known as InuYasha twitched his ears, and ran out of the hut, and jumped in front of Kisa. She fell back on her elbows, and gripped the spear tightly pointing it threateningly at his face.

"MOVE ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" she screeched.

InuYasha smirked narrowing his eyes. "A tough one aren't you? What were you doing spying on us?!" he asked.

The rest of the group sitting around the fire had rushed out, their weapons at hand. They all glared down at Kisa, and faced her with no fear. The little fox demon stepped forward.

"Hey! Look at her clothes. What kind of demon are you?" he asked

The young monk shook his head. "She's no demon…."

"Just a regular human." Completed the young woman

Kisa looked back at the demon. "I had no intention of spying on you…honestly!" she said.

InuYasha glared. "I don't believe you."

Kisa sat there in the cold, wet grass waiting for someone to help her. She really needed Kagome at this point. She gripped the spear even tighter making the metal burn her skin with its coldness, and gulped thinking of what to do next. She waited hoping to think of a plan before they killed her.


	4. In Battle!

Chapter 4: IN BATTLE?!

)( The Fourth installment in my story! Woo hoo btw this chapter might be a little long then many of my others!! I hope some people are still reading this story! I feel so alone! LoL…enjoy!)(

Kisa lowered the spear, and held it across her chest. The wind blew violently over her, and the strangers. She narrowed her eyes to the ground. Kisa tilted her head in thought. –_Wait a minute! They know Kagome!!! It's my last hope. - _She thought. Kisa backed away from InuYasha. She stood up, and cleared her throat.

"Wait! I'm a friend of Kagome's!" she said, putting up a hand to stop him from moving closer.

The young woman known as Sango, stepped forward. "What do you know about our friend Kagome-chan?" She glared at Kisa.

Kisa stepped back. "I go to her school." Was all that came out of her mouth.

The young monk put a hand under his chin. "Kagome, did say she had to host a new student." He pointed out.

Kisa nodded. "Yes! I'm her! I'm…." but before she could finish, a shadow came rushing toward them. Kisa could see the silhouette of the figure. "It's Kagome!" she shouted.

Kagome came rushing to her side. "What are you doing here…again?!" she said, her eyes wide, and tired. He was wearing her uniform again, and had a bow and arrow in hand.

Kisa shook her head. "I…well…-she sighed- I don't know I was just curious!"

InuYasha walked over to Kagome, arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on Kagome?" he said, his voice calm, yet trembled slightly.

"Well, InuYasha, this is Kisa. The girl I'm hosting at my school. For some reason she seems to pass through the well as well as us." She explained.

InuYasha twitched his eyebrows, and whipped around, his back facing them. "This is stupid! We don't need another human getting in the way."

Kisa clenched her fists. "I'm strong for a human excuse me!" She walked closer to InuYasha. She held the spear to his head. "Want to try me?"

InuYasha felt the pressure of the spear, and sweat dropped, he backed up rushing by Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked to Kisa.

"We need to get you back!" she said.

Kisa shook her head, turning to face her. "Kagome! Can't I stay to see this place for one day? Please?" she pleaded.

InuYasha shook his head. "No!!! We don't need you getting in the way!"

Kagome butted in. "Be quiet InuYasha!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome bellowed.

InuYasha's face quirked as he did a face plant into the ground, Kisa stared trying to suppress a laugh. She walked over to Kagome, with pleading eyes.

"Well, I guess one day can't hurt. You have to promise to stay away from danger though! Don't wander far from the village!" Kagome said smiling.

Kisa smiled, and threw her arms up in contentment. "Oh, thank you Kagome!" She threw her arms around her neck, and hugged her.

InuYasha stood up, and put a fist in the air. "Wait a minute, don't we have a say in this!" he shouted.

Sango shook her head. "He's right for once. Naraku should be our main goal at this moment."

Miroku nodded as well. "Yes."

Kagome moved away from Kisa's embrace, and sighed. Kisa put a hand in the air.

"I won't get in the way! I promise, I used to live in a dojo, I was taught how to fight using my fists and a sword! I can fight if you need me!" she said, her hand becoming a fist.

"Oh is that so?" Mocked InuYasha. He clenched his fist, and aimed at Kisa. Kagome gasped, she was just about to yell 'SIT' when Kisa ducked landing on her hands, and swung her foot forward, making InuYasha not only miss his target, but getting tripped by a mere human. He landed with a thud in the muddy grass.

"I told, you I was strong." Kisa said standing up.

The group stared at her, and gaped. Shippou the young fox demon was the first to compliment her. "Wow! No one has done that to InuYasha before!" he giggled. "I'd like to see that again!"

InuYasha stood up angrily, brushing mud of his face. "I bet you would, you damn brat!" he shouted.

Shippou backed away, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome moved toward Kisa. She laughed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's safe to say you're strong enough to tag along for a day."

Miroku the monk, strided over, "Well let me be the first to say, welcome Kisa! It will be a pleasure having you as company for a day. By the way, may I ask you a question?" he said

Kisa looked at him confused as he took her hands in his own. She nodded, puzzled. He smiled. "Will you bear my children?" he asked.

Kisa backed away, and stuttered. "Um….I don't think so." She said.

Sango walked over dragging him away by the ear. "You really are sick, you know that?" she said eyes narrowed.

InuYasha walked over to Kisa. "Fine you can stay, if you prove how strong you really are." He smirked. Kagome raised a brow.

"What are you thinking InuYasha?"

"Oh, just a small test."

Kisa frowned a little bit, but smiled weakly. "Fine I'll take your challenge on!"

"Ok. You have to enter a small battle, with a demon. If you win without our help you can stay for a day, and as long as you want. However, if you lose, then you have to go back to Kagome's time! Clear?" he said crossing his arms again.

Kisa gulped, and gripped the spear. "Ok. I accept!" she said.

Kagome walked in front of Kisa. "You don't have to take it you know? We can go back now and pretend this never…"

"No, Kagome! I want to do this!" Kisa said, putting a hand in front of Kagome. She looked to InuYasha. "Find me a suitable demon, and I'll slice him to bits!" she said her voice a bit shaky.

InuYasha smiled, "Oh, believe me, you won't have a fun time, with the demon I'll choose."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all stared at the three. What exactly did InuYasha have in mind? They only hoped Kisa wouldn't get seriously hurt in the battle. Kagome felt the same, and wrapped her hands around the strap holding her quiver of bows.

Kisa looked at the spear in her hands. This thing she had never used nor seen for that matter, was going to be her only weapon to slay a demon to prove her strength?! It didn't matter anymore; Kisa knew what had to be done. She could do it too; the fire in her grew stronger as she learned more about this world.

------------------

InuYasha led them to a small cave shrouded in leaves, broken trees, and vines. Everyone stopped beyond a point. Miroku created a neon blue shield that separated Kisa, InuYasha, Kagome, and the others. Kisa stepped toward the cave, and wiped sweat beads from her brow. She looked back At InuYasha, and Kagome. InuYasha urged her along. Kagome smiled, telling her to trust them.

Kisa walked into the cave, her feet trembling underneath her. She walked closer listening to slow growls of a huge beast within. Kisa sighed, and ran faster into the cave, the growls becoming louder and louder. She reached the end of her run, and stood before a large creature. It took the shape of a large dragon, with spikes protruding out of its back. The creature had talons the size of Kisa herself, it growled showing its fangs, its eyes were a contorted red, and the scales on its skin were a deep orange. Kisa backed up a few steps. –_I think I know how knight's felt now.-_

The demon screeched, and moved slowly turning towards, Kisa. It made the earth pound and shake. Kisa stumbled forward, and moved out of the way, just before the demon whipped its large tail around, thudding it hard on the ground.

"**_Foolish Human. You dare interrupt my slumber! You will pay with your life!" _**Roared the demon hoarsely.

Kisa ducked another blow; the demon swung forth his talons, as sharp daggers headed toward her. Kisa blocked one with her spear, and watched as the demon opened his mouth. A light beam formed inside, and sparkled with lightening. Kisa gasped, and ran toward the dragon spear at hand, her heart pounding.

"**_NOW PERISH!" _**It growled.

"NOOO!" Shouted Kisa, through a large light beam, she closed her eyes, and kept running forth. The demon spewed the light from his mouth, watching the dust gather.

The demon smirked. He waited for the dust to clear; he could not wait to see the woman's mangled body. As the smoke and debris fluttered, Kisa lay motionless on the floor beside the monster's feet. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes. She looked forward at the spear, and grabbed it. She ran as fast as her wavering legs would carry her, and thrust the spear into the stomach of the demon. It screeched, and moaned staggering backwards, the blood spewed covering Kisa, and anything around. Kisa covered her eyes, and shielded herself with the spear. The demon pounded his tail on the edge of the cave, and ran toward Kisa.

"_**Curse you, you malicious pest! I will have none of this! DIE NOW WOMAN!" **_

Kisa shook off the blood and climbed onto a large boulder. The demon opened his mouth to swallow Kisa whole. Kisa climbed the rocked extending beyond the cave's wall, making the demon bite into the large boulder. Kisa tripped on a rock, as it fell down to the floor. Kisa gasped holding onto the rocks above her tighter. She threw her legs onto the side of a cliff above the dragon. The dragon closed in on Kisa. Kisa was not afraid, she held the spear high in the air, and without intention it glowed ferociously, and lowered itself level with the demon, shooting a large mass of energy. It struck the demon across the neck, cutting through the scales and skin of the beast.

The demon's head was sliced off, and fell with a large rumble onto the earthy ground.

---------------------

Kagome and the others listened to the sounds coming from the cave, thuds, screeches, and screams. Kagome stepped forward, with InuYasha holding her back with his hand on her shoulder. Kagome held her hand up to her face in fear of what was happening.

_**-**Kisa please be alright.-_ Thought Kagome.

---------------------

Kisa held the spear with all her might, as it shot the blast. She fell backwards hitting her head against the rocky wall. She felt her head, and wiped off the blood. With a ripped jacket, shirt, and jeans, she made her way down the cliff. She looked at the demon, and sighed, falling to her knees.

"I told him I was strong." She looked to her spear. "But what about you? You did all the killing. Why did you protect me?"

Kisa stood up, brushing the debris, and cluttered pieces of scales off her body.She walked gradually toward the dragon's distorted body. She winced, and closed her eyes turning away from the gruesome creature. Kisa walked slowly out of the cave, head down, and back bent forward.

InuYasha stepped frontward. He looked at Kisa, seeing her covered and blood, and scratches. "Well, well, well, seems you are strong after all. Tougher then I thought. I'm guessing you destroyed that demon pretty good? Fine. You can stay." He said frowning a bit.

Kagome rushed over to Kisa. "Wow! You defeated the demon all by yourself! Are you alright though? We should get you cleaned up."

The barrier Miroku created dropped, and the three stepped forward each applauding Kisa. However, all Kisa did was nod, and then look down once again at the ground. She sighed, and watched as Sango's demon-cat companion transformed into a saber tooth looking creature. She climbed on its back, and leaned her head into Sango's back, her eyes dropping.

"It's over."Kisa whispered, "The battle is over."


	5. Ookami YoukaiWolf Demon

Chapter 5: Ookami Youkai….Wolf Demon

)(Hola again! I hope I'm not putting in too many chapters at once, but I wanna try and finish this fanfic so I can make another one….I'M OBSESSED! LoL anywho here's the fifth installment!)(

InuYasha took Kisa in his arms, and carried her into the small hut. He laid her down on Kagome's sleeping bag, and looked up to the others. Kagome moved forward taking the spear, which was still in Kisa's hands. She put it up against the side of the wall, and smiled.

"So? What now." InuYasha said.

"We wait. Naraku is close by, but if we don't attack him fast enough, his powers can grow even more formidable then before." Replied Miroku.

"Right! But there's one thing I don't understand." Whispered Kagome, "How is it, you managed to find such a lead on Naraku?"

"Kagura. She found us; sent us another dead man from the village. If we don't find them, Kaede's village will be slaughtered." Said InuYasha, he sat down on the ground Indian style, and shook his head.

Kagome put a hand to her head. "So then he knows we're here. It's not safe. We need to find him as soon as we can."

InuYasha stood up violently, and pointed to Kisa. "We would be able to, if you didn't bring along unwanted people into our personal business!" he shouted.

Kagome stood up facing him, fists clenched. "Will you shut up! It wasn't my fault she wandered into the feudal era! Besides, she proved to you how strong she was, and maybe we can use her in our fight against Naraku! InuYasha you just don't think sometimes!" shouted Kagome.

Kisa, blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She sat up, and turned her body to face the two bickering. "This Naraku guy. Why is he so hated…I mean besides the fact he's evil. You all seem to share one main hatred for him." She said a little dazed.

Kagome moved away from InuYasha before he could get in a rebuttal. She walked over to Kisa, and bent down on her knees next to her. "Well it's somewhat complicated." She said. She went on to tell Kisa, how InuYasha was the one sealed to the tree fifty years ago, by the priestess Kikyo. She told her about Miroku, and his cursed wind tunnel, how one day it threatens to devour him into his own void. She said how Sango was deceived, her family was killed, and her brother was manipulated to kill her off, and how she was tricked into killing InuYasha. She then said how they helped Shippo revenge his father's death, by destroying the evil thunder brothers.

Kisa looked at them all; InuYasha had his eyes closed, and his arms once again crossed over his chest. Sango stared out the window, and sighed. Miroku was staring at his right hand, and Shippo was smiling right at Kisa. She nodded. _–This Naraku, he's so disgusting. I have already formed a hatred, and yet I have not encountered him.-_

"What now then, Kagome. You heard Miroku, we need to find Naraku's castle! I'm thinking we start off tonight." InuYasha beamed in, his eyes still closed, his face holding no emotion.

Kagome nodded, and looked to Kisa. "If you're up to it!"

Kisa nodded, and stood up, grabbing the spear. "Let's go find that beast!" she said, eyes narrowed, and fists clenched.

InuYasha, and the others walked out, Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag from the corner of the room, and went around back to retrieve her pink bike. Kisa, walked out as well, and climbed behind Miroku, as they mounted Kirara, Sango's cat companion. She held the spear across her stomach to keep her balance from falling off. Kagome got on her bike, Shippo sitting himself in the front basket, and InuYasha sitting at the back.

Kirara took off fast high into the air, and Kisa wrapped her hands around Miroku's waist. She soared through the skies, but just low enough to see where InuYasha, and Kagome were heading. Kisa stared forward; the sun was beginning to rise. She felt its warm presence greet her face. She smiled, and felt content, that was until Kirara began to jerk downward. Kisa gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes, as Kirara landed on the ground, trotting toward Kagome on her bike. Kisa grabbed the spear in her hands, and jumped off Kirara's back, as did Miroku, and Sango.

InuYasha walked around in circles for a minute, sniffing the air. He cringed, as he stopped sniffing. "Yup, that bastard's scent is nearby."

Shippo jumped out of the basket, and walked over to Kisa. He looked up at her, and smiled. "If you haven't noticed, InuYasha's a half-demon." He pointed to InuYasha's ears. "As you can tell he's also a dog demon." He giggled.

Kisa looked down at Shippo and smiled. "Oh…A dog….half-demon." She repeated. –_I wondered why he was sniffing the air, like a lunatic. -_ She thought. She looked to InuYasha. "Does that mean he's nearby…his castle I mean?"

He nodded, "Either that, or one of his damned incarnations."

Kisa sweat dropped, and she recoiled. "Incarnations?"

Kagome nodded. "Naraku has grown in power because of the sacred jewel he possesses. From that, he was able to create two dangerous incarnations of himself; Kagura of the wind, and Kanna of the void."

Kisa gawked at Kagome, and shook her head. _–And I thought this place couldn't get any freakier.-_

As they began to all move onward following Naraku's scent, Kisa felt a sudden rush of air. She turned around and saw a large cyclone heading in their direction. She rushed over to the nearest body, which was InuYasha, and grabbed his kimono tight. "What's that!" she shouted, pointing to the cyclone.

He turned around, and goggled wide eyed as the cyclone came faster, at them. "Damn it, not now!" he shouted.

Kisa stared blankly at him. The cyclone ripped its way past Sango, and Miroku, then past Kisa, and InuYasha. Kisa shielded her eyes from the upcoming of dust, and felt the gust of wind stop abruptly. She opened her eyes; a figure of a man was beginning to appear as the dust settled around him. He was tall with long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had armor around his chest, and brown fur covering his shoulders; he wore a fur type skirt, had a tail, and had fur just below his knees. He was smiling satisfied at Kagome.

Kisa, who was still gripping onto InuYasha pretty tight, raised a brow and stared from Kagome to this….Wolf Demon?

"Yo! Long time no see Kagome." He said.

"Kouga!" Kagome replied.

Kouga turned to face InuYasha. "Hey, mutt face. I'm guessing you picked up on Naraku's scent as well."

InuYasha clenched his fists, and put a foot forward. "You damn flea bag." He moved forward, but forgetting that Kisa was clinging onto him, he flew forward, tripping. Kisa let go, and watched him. She blushed.

Kisa backed away, as InuYasha turned around and twitched his eyebrows.

"Damn you, why were holding onto me so tightly?!" he shouted.

"It was an accident ok!?"

Kouga stared at them, and looked at Kisa. "Well, seems you've got another little helper, doesn't it dog breath." He walked over to Kisa, and studied her for a minute. "Looks just looks like a normal human though."

Kisa sighed, annoyed now. "Will you, shut it! I get it I'm a human! So what?"

Kouga backed away, arms raised in the air. He walked back over to Kagome, who was now helping InuYasha on his feet. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's shoulder's trying to hold him back from pouncing on Kouga. Kouga walked over, his eyes going wide.

"Hey! Don't get so close to my woman!" He shouted.

Kisa raised a brow, and sweat dropped. _–His woman? Kagome!-_

Kouga took Kagome's hands from InuYasha's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. Kagome blushed trying to get away. InuYasha stood up, and growled.

"Get away from her, you damn Wolf!" he yelled.

Kouga let go of Kagome, and walked to face InuYasha. "Oh what you wanna fight, puppy?"

InuYasha made a fist swinging it at Kouga. Kagome walked over to Kisa, and put a hand to forehead. _–There they go again._- She thought. Kisa watched, as Kouga, and InuYasha began to fist fight.

"Uh…Kagome, what was that about?" Kisa asked.

"Nothing, it's a long story." She said sighing exasperated.

Kouga did a back flip, and crossed his arms. "I don't have time for this. I gotta go. I'm not gonna waste my time fighting you, when I could be fighting Naraku."

InuYasha smirked. "You mean Kagura…she's the only one you ever get a chance to fight with, and every time you get pretty bloodied up by her. You're so weak."

"SHUT UP!" Kouga yelled. "I'm not going to argue, I'm gonna find him, and kill Naraku, and Kagura once and for all!"

"Fine, but don't come to us when you need help." InuYasha said turning away.

Kouga smirked. "Oh believe me; I'll die before I ask _you_ for help." With that he spinned around in one motion, creating the cyclone, and took off.

Kisa watched him intently as he left. She watched him until he was no loner in sight, and walked over to InuYasha. "So I'm guessing he's another one of the Naraku haters?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Please, if I'd had the chance I would have killed off that damn wolf a long time ago." He threw a glare at Kagome, who was staring at the ground.

Kisa backed away, and shook her head. She sensed some jealousy as InuYasha continued to walk along the path. _–He must really like Kagome. He looks to macho to ever say anything though.-_ She shrugged, and walked along beside them. –_As for that Kouga, he seems pretty straightforward to Kagome. His woman! Not to mention I find him very annoying.-_ she narrowed her eyes, and stared off past the mountains. Kisa put a hand to her necklace; she rubbed her hand along the smooth surface of the precious gem, and sighed. She held the spear up to her chest, touching the necklace slightly, and as she did a light sparked from within the Jewel. Kisa stopped, and felt the pressure of the necklace as it yanked her forward.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said, as he saw the light from beside him. They all stared at Kisa, and her jewel.

_-What's going on now?!-_ She thought, still bewildered by what her necklace was doing.


	6. The Secret of the Necklace

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Necklace and the Malevolent Miyoko

)(I'm trying to build up for lost time. This chapter explains a lot, so it might be a little long, and it might seem confusing, but you'll understand it during the rest of the story…..and Hey! Another battle! Whoop whoop! )(

Kisa tried to pull back from the necklace, but to no avail. She dropped the spear in her hands, and reached for the back of the chain. It zapped her fingers, and made her fall to the ground. Kagome walked in front of Kisa.

"I knew I sensed some strange power, in that jewel." She whispered to herself.

Kisa looked up. "What?"

Kagome reached out her hand, and slightly touched the suspended necklace. The jewel shook for a moment, and then fell to Kisa's chest. InuYasha looked at them, and bent down on his knees to level with Kisa. He grabbed the necklace in his hands, and stared at it. He yanked on it, but Kisa took his hand to stop him.

"Don't tear it off." She said staring at the ground, her voice sincere. She let go of his hand and put her necklace in her shirt. She stood up, and sighed.

Miroku put a hand to his chin, and stared at Kisa in thought. "Kagome, do you remember the theory I once told you about the jewel of four souls, when we were inside the cave of Midoriko?" he asked.

Kagome blinked, and nodded. "Yea, but why would you bring that up?"

"Because what if the jewel before it broke free of Midoriko, the souls created four last people…demons…spirits?" he said walking behind Kisa.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You mean Midoriko's remaining power?" She remembered the symbol…courage. "Aramitama."

Miroku nodded. "It's just another theory, but it's possible." He looked at Kisa. "Do you have any siblings?"

Kisa looked up at him. "Yes, I do. A sister, she has a necklace just like me, although the pendant is wisdom."

Miroku nodded. "I thought so."

InuYasha stood up, and stared at Miroku. "So you're telling me, Kisa, and her sister were both created from the jewel?"

"Remember InuYasha, everything in those times were created from it, so maybe…who knows." Sango said.

Kisa looked up. "I don't remember much about my parents. From what my sister tells me, they died when I was five. She said they were murdered." Kisa rubbed her eyes, to hold back tears. "She said they had symbols like us, my mother had love, and father had friendship."

Miroku put a hand on Kisa's shoulder. "What if Kisa is to bring all these pieces of the jewels together? To create Naobi."

Kagome scrunched her face up in thought. "Where would we find the other two? If her sister already has Wisdom, and Kisa has courage, and her parents are long gone."

Kisa finally looked up, and walked away from Miroku and the others. She turned to face them. "What if I need to find the attributes of these things? I mean, I have friendship, although I and Kagome aren't that good of friends to prove it, and I've never fallen in love." She blushed.

Miroku nodded, eyes closed in thought. "Sounds possible."

Shippo piped in this time. "Kisa! That means you get to stay with us. Until the jewel is brought together!" he giggled and ran on Kisa's shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "He's right; we can all help you find the other pieces…right InuYasha?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Sure of it means that piece of the jewel will help us get stronger to defeat Naraku."

Kisa smiled, and walked over to Kagome, and picked up the spear. –_I guess I'm still learning about why you give me such strange powers. - _Kagome smiled at Kisa, and walked back over to bike. Kisa walked beside her, and they moved forward to where Naraku's scent was penetrating. Kisa looked through the mountains once again; something made her feel uneasy, and unstable. As they walked through the forest, the birds scattered from the trees, and the sky above, became darkened. Kagome and the others stopped.

InuYasha turned around, facing the opposite way, his ears twitched. "Something's coming…." He said.

Kagome and the others braced themselves, each ready to fight once again. Was it a trap set by Naraku? What did he want? Why was determined to trap them, when he could just come at them by himself. He seemed strong enough, from what the other's said. Kisa stepped back a bit, Shippo once again at her side. He wrapped his little arms around her left leg, and whimpered. Kisa held the spear at ready. Whatever this thing was, it was coming fast.

The trees stopped their swaying, and the air thickened, and it made Kisa put a hand to her mouth coughing. _–What is that smoke? Where's it coming from? -_ She thought, walking over slowly backwards. Shippo let go, and scampered over to the bike. Kisa waited wide eyed for whatever was coming toward them, the trees rustled uneasily.

From the smoke came forth a figure of a woman. She stood still for a minute not moving, and then she jumped high into the air taking out a large dagger from her sheath at her side. She landed in front of InuYasha, and the others, and smiled wickedly. She was just about Kagome's height; she wore a very short white kimono with water snakes embedded in blue threading. The woman herself had electric blue eyes, the color of the ocean, with tanned skin, and bright pink stringy hair.

"Which one of you is the half-breed InuYasha?" she asked her voice colder then her eyes themselves.

InuYasha stepped forward, "Who's asking?"

"I am Miyoko the Kappa Youkai…Water Demon…the newest incarnation of Naraku….he wishes to bid you farewell…because I have come to destroy you!" she said smiling once again.

InuYasha narrowed his brows smirking. "Oh really. Well sorry to say, I won't go down easily."

Miyoko laughed. "I'm glad, it should make the fight more pleasurable."

InuYasha scoffed, and unsheathed his sword. It transformed into a large fang. "Bring it on; I'll kill you with one swipe."

Miyoko looked at the fang. "So, you've unsheathed Tetsuaiga." She frowned, and looked back up at the others. Her eyes darted to Kisa, and Kagome. "I see each of you humans have jewel shards…do you not?"

InuYasha shook his head, and charged after Miyoko. "I thought you were here to fight me!" he shouted.

Miyoko dodged InuYasha, with immeasurable speed. She darted over by a large tree. She held her middle fingers and index fingers together, creating four daggers in each hand made of water. She shot them forth at InuYasha. He turned around barely dodging two of the daggers, but getting hit with the other two in the arm, and stomach.

"Be careful InuYasha!" Yelled Kagome.

Sango held her large boomerang at ready, and swung it forth at Miyoko. "Hiraikotsu!"

Miyoko turned toward the boomerang, and created a wall made out of water, stopping it, and making it turn straight at Sango. She dodged it, and took hold of it once again.

"You are bothers, I only need to kill InuYasha…" she said to the others. Miyoko held her hands up over her head. Four large snake demons shot forth, toward Kisa, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, forcing them farther into the forest. "That should keep you away for some time."

Kisa stabbed one of the demons with the spear making it fizzle and fall to the ground letting go of herself, and Kagome. Kagome held her head, and ran forth to InuYasha. Kisa followed tripping over a large root. Kagome shot an arrow towards Miyoko, however, the same thing happened to the arrow that did to Sango's weapon. It ricocheted from the wall of water to Kagome. InuYasha ran towards Kagome to protect her, pushing her out of the way, and barely missing the arrow. Kisa ran over to them, she saw something fall out of Kagome's pocket.

Miyoko eyed what had fallen out. "Oh…you've been hiding all these beautiful shards have you?" She made a move toward them.

Kisa ran her fastest, and skidded grabbing the shards. She stopped herself looking back up at Miyoko. The water demon furrowed her eyebrows in anger, and clenched her fists. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, she was unconscious. He looked up at Miyoko and Kisa. _–Stupid girl! -_ He thought.

Miyoko shot toward Kisa grabbing her by the throat. "How dare you take my shards!" she hissed, "Give them back, and I won't have to beak your neck."

Kisa choked trying to push Miyoko away, her throat burned, and she couldn't breathe. She was slowly being lifted off the ground, she was slowly dying…"H-help…" she choked.

Miyoko laughed. "Foolish girl, no one can help you!"

InuYasha cracked his knuckles. "Let her go…she has nothing to do with this. It's me you want to finish off."

Miyoko dropped Kisa. "Oh…still alive are we half-breed. I figured you were shot by the arrow."

InuYasha shook his head. He lunged toward Miyoko scratching her with his claws on her side. Miyoko moved away holding her wound. She clenched her teeth, pulling out a dagger. She threw it toward InuYasha, and charged at him, her fangs out. He was distracted for a minute, and was bit by Miyoko's fangs in his neck, blood spewing out. He groaned in pain, and fell to his knees.

Miyoko stepped away. "Foolish boy…" she scoffed.

Kisa rubbed her neck, clenching the dirt in her fists. She stood up slowly, and grabbed the spear running over to the water demon. She held it high, and stabbed Miyoko in the back. The kappa merely flinched, and pushed Kisa away.

"Damn you…you are nothing but a pest." She shouted. The spear had no affect on her. She yanked it out, and threw it towards Kisa, it landing by her feet. –_Hmmm… she has the shards, I'll merely have Naraku finish her off…that way he'll have the jewels in his possession either way. -_ She laughed to herself.

Kisa grabbed the spear and held it tight to her chest. She gripped the jewels in her other hand, they glowed violently, and rumbled slightly, however Kisa did not notice.

Miyoko raised her hands again in the air. A large serpent shot forth, and slid over to Kisa, wrapping itself tightly around Kisa. It hissed, and squeezed her body tighter, so she could hardly move. Miyoko smiled. "Good-bye…our visit was short but sweet."

With that Kisa and InuYasha heard a popping noise. Kisa and the serpent were gone. InuYasha stood there staring blankly, at where she was, just a few seconds ago.

"Where is she?" he yelled. _–STUPID GIRL! She should have just left the jewels! Kagome's gonna kill me when she wakes up! -_ He thought; sweat drops over his face.

"She's merely gone to see Naraku. Don't worry, you won't have to be bothered about her for long, once Naraku takes the jewels, I'm sure one of my sister's will take _good _care of her." Miyoko smiled maliciously, and laughed.

--------------

Kisa was bound too tight by the serpent. She could only feel the jewels and the spear in her hands. She began to see a large castle come into view, but the air around it was so stifling, it made Kisa's eyes water. –_Is….is this Naraku's castle? – _She thought trying to see through her blurry vision….


	7. Castle Of the Demon Naraku

Chapter 7: The Castle of the Demon Naraku.

)( This might be the last chapter for a while, I have to take an entrance exam in a couple of days, so enjoy!)(

The serpent glided through the air, blowing away the smoke with its long tail. Kisa was beginning to pass out as the serpent began to descend from the sky. Kisa still could not see, and did not dare to open her eyes. She couldn't breathe, why risk her sight too. The air began to subside, and Kisa could finally breathe, watching as a large mansion came to view. The serpent slid inside of the castle, and then unwrapped Kisa, throwing her against the wall.

A high and cold cackle was placed over the castle at that moment. The laugh made Kisa shiver, and made her hairs stand on end. She looked around, and saw no one…nothing. She wasn't going to just sit around for this thing to make its self known to her. Kisa began to crawl on her knees toward the steps, but before she reached it, a large green tentacle shot forth at her, and grabbed her around the neck.

"My lady, where do you think you are heading? Surely you would not be departing so soon." Said a cold and malicious voice.

Kisa was being choked by the tentacle, and contorted her face to try and find the voice. The tentacle pulled her back to the wall, and pinned her arms and legs down to it.

"You have the shards of the Shikon jewel. I wish to possess them. Now girl, hand them over….just throw them out into the yard." Said the voice again.

The tentacle over Kisa's arm loosened, as did the one on her neck. "No! I know who you are…Naraku. And I'm not handing over the jewel shards!" Kisa shouted trying to break free from the tentacles. They tightened with each move she made.

"Pity. I wasn't going to kill you; however, I've made an exception." Cackled Naraku.

Kisa struggled slowly losing her breathes. Finally as one tentacle loosened she ripped off the wall, and ran out to the yard. She ran her fastest, but stopped when she realized no one was following. _–What the?-_

"Foolish girl. There's no where to run. Look past the trees…it's nothing but a bottomless pit."

Kisa gasped, and fell to her knees in frustration. The tentacles shot from within the castle walls, toward Kisa. She turned around, and rolled away from their grasp. She raised her spear, and cut a few of the tentacles, although she did not escape them unscathed. Kisa held her side; one of the tentacles had pierced her. She groaned in pain and fell to the floor, sweat drops over her forehead, the blood was rushing out too fast, and she did want to move, or else it would speed up the bleeding.

As Kisa regained her composure she noticed a white baboon standing in the doorway of the mansion, overshadowed by a tapestry. Kisa got up on her knees, and stared at the creature.

"Are you Naraku then?" she asked.

The baboon jumped over to Kisa, and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her up level with it. "That is correct. Now….the shards."

Kisa swung forth the spear, and watched as it struck him through the heart. The baboon dropped Kisa on the ground, and began to deteriorate. Nothing was left but the pelt, and a small puppet wrapped with a piece of hair. Kisa narrowed her eyes and picked up the puppet.

The sky began to fog with the stifling air once again, and Kisa fell victim to it once again. As the fog began to cover the grounds, Kisa could see a woman emerging from within the mansion. She stopped not but a few feet from Kisa, and smirked. Kisa could see nothing but her two crimson red eyes.

"I'm sorry you got rid of Naraku so promptly. However I'm the next step to your demise. Try not to struggle too much or your death will surely be painful."

Kisa winced in pain trying to crawl away, not just form the woman, but from the smoke. The woman smirked a more malicious grin.

"What's wrong, don't you like Naraku's poison Miasma?" she laughed.

The woman raised a fan into the air, but before swinging it forth she glanced at Kisa's hand. _–The girl carries jewel shards with her.-_ Kisa looked up at the woman, and pushed herself up, standing with her spear at hand. The woman blinked.

"You think you can hurt me with that pathetic spear?" she growled. "I am the wind! Now perish!" she swung forth the fan, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

A large whirlwind lunged forth, and heading towards Kisa, she ran out of its way, and fell to the ground again. Another gust of wind was created, and this struck Kisa ramming her against a large tree.

"AHHHH." Kisa moaned. "Stop!" she shouted. –_This has to be Kagura of the wind. She said she controls wind? I'm in trouble…I can't even move my body any more. Where are Kagome, and the others? - _She thought.

As Kagura got ready for her next attack, another figure charged for her. Kisa looked up; opening her eyes, but could not see the person clearly. She dropped her head to the ground, and just listened to the voices. She could hear footsteps.

"Kagura." Came the first voice…

_-Is that Kouga? - _ Thought Kisa.

"Well, well wolf boy. You've found me." Kagura looked over to Kisa, and smiled. "Do you wish to end up like her?"

Kouga looked at where Kisa lay motionless. _–That's Kagome's friend. Why is she here? -_ "You truly are an evil witch. That's why I've come to destroy you!" He shouted lunging for Kagura.

Kagura moved in one swift motion, striking Kouga in the back with her fan. She skidded to a halt, and raised her fan. As she swung it forth, large daggers formed, and aimed toward Kouga. He dodged them, and turned his hands to fists. He struck the ground with his right fist, and a light shot forward to Kagura; however she dodged this attack too.

Kisa held her side, and looked up at them. She now saw Kagura had hit Kouga with her blades, and had pushed him into a side of the castle with her wind attacks. Kisa gritted her teeth, and fell back. Her energy was gone. She noticed Kouga cornered, Kagura walked toward him.

"Hmmm. Your jewel shards will make a nice consolation prize, once I kill you." She laughed.

Kouga winced, and stood up. "I ain't down yet wench!"

Kagura shook her head, and raised her fan. She flicked her wrist, and watched with pride, as another blade cut Kouga across his chest. He wasn't down yet, and stood on his knees, a few feet from Kagura, as she advanced on him.

Kisa stood up in a panic, still grasping her side. _–She's going to kill Him!!!!-_ With her last amount of energy she rushed over to Kouga, before Kagura swung her fan again. Kisa pushed Kouga out of the way, and turned to face Kagura. Kagura swung her fan, and watched as the blades struck Kisa, throwing her backwards.

Kagura looked at Kisa puzzled. "Fool, you would have done well to just have stayed out of the way. Oh well, no matter it only means I can now help myself to your shards."

Kouga sat there in the dirt on his hands, and stared blankly at Kisa. _–S-she saved me? Why.-_ He stood up still with a blank expression on his face.

Kagura took the shards, from Kisa's pocket, and took a feather from her hair; she threw it down to the ground, and took off on a large feather.

"Damn you Kagura, get back here!" Shouted Kouga.

"Sorry, Wolf Boy, but I have what I wanted!"

Kouga looked back to Kisa. She was trying to sit up, but her injuries were too serious, she grasped her side, as the bleeding spilled onto the ground in a small pool, the pain felt as though she was burning from the inside out. He walked over to her, and bent down on his knees to help her up. She didn't look up at him.

"You should have just let her finish me off." He said, his voice calm, but stern.

"Why? You were in trouble, and…" she stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to see her kill you is all. Besides, she would have finished me off anyway."

Kouga smiled. "You're pretty tough ya know?" he held out his hand. "I'll take you back to Kagome, and the others."

Kisa nodded. "Thanks." _–I still don't like him…-_ she thought, as she climbed on his back, and put her arms around his neck.

Kouga smiled. "No problem."


	8. Deep thoughts & A new Moon

Chapter 8: Deep Thoughts…..and a New Moon

)(Guess who's back! Okie doke, a little info on this chapter. This might put Kouga on the spotlight as a jerk….which he can be at times…..but no fear! That is all part of the plot! HAHAHAH enjoy!)(

Kisa held tighter onto Kouga, for fear of falling off, as he jumped on high cliffs, and bounded off of tree branches. She finally opened her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder, she blushed. He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks again. If you hadn't come….I'd almost certainly be dead." She said.

Kouga shook his head, and leapt off of another cliff, Kisa held on tighter. "It was nothing, besides…I should be thanking you. After all it was you who endangered your life to save _me."_ He said, skidding to a stop. He put Kisa down, and she wobbled off, still a little shaky. "They should be coming. I can smell Kagome's scent coming closer."

Sure enough, Kagome and the others came rushing down the steep slope that surrounded the thick and lush forest. Kagome was the first to reach Kisa, however she got sidetracked by Kouga.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're ok!" he said, pulling her into an embrace.

Kisa raised a brow, and pursed her lips. _–No wonder he was so happy that I saved him….so he could see Kagome another time._- She thought resentfully.

InuYasha came over next, clenching his fists. He pulled Kagome away from Kouga. "Will you back up!" he shouted. By the time the two could look back to Kagome, she had already rolled her eyes, and walked over to Kisa.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Kagome took out a small first aid kit, and laid it beside her feet. She rolled up Kisa's shirt, half-way to her stomach, and looked at the gash. "Wow, you really did some fighting."

Kisa nodded, and winced. The pain was still there, when Kagome put her hand to her stomach, to administer the bandage. She looked up at InuYasha. _–I guess I should tell him about the shards…he's going to be so angry!-_ "Um….InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned to face her. "What?"

"Um...well you see while I was taken to Naraku's castle. I sort of ran into Kagura…and she might have stolen the jewels."

"WHAT?!" He shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

Kisa shuddered, and smiled. "Oops. There was nothing I could do!"

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Great….just great!!"

"Cut it out, InuYasha. Kisa was almost killed because of us!" snapped Kagome angrily.

"Because of US?!" he retorted.

Kisa cut in. "That reminds me, what happened to the kappa youkai?"

"She took off after you were taken to Naraku." Said InuYasha, still cross.

Kisa turned to Kagome to say something, but she was already dressing Kouga's wounds. Kisa stood up, and walked by InuYasha who was staring at Kagome with eyes of a vulture, never blinking.

"So, Kagome, I'm guessing you know how loyal I am, then. More then that mutt, huh? After saving your friend and all." Said Kouga rather proudly.

InuYasha and Kisa both made furious lunges toward him. "WHAT?!"

Kisa moved in front of InuYasha before he could argue…she got the first word. "You saved me? Hah…I think you got it a bit backwards wolf boy! I was the one who saved your sorry butt!" She shouted irritably, blushing a little bit.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh really. Tell us Kisa, what actually happened."

Kouga's face fell, as he saw the malevolent smirk, which creased upon Kisa's lips.

"Hmm…let's see. After I had fallen unconscious, he came to do away with Kagura…getting pretty beat by her. After he was down, I mustered my last ounce of energy, to push Kouga out of the way, and take on Kagura's full attack." Kisa said, crossing her arms.

Kagome looked at Kouga, a little bit disappointed. "Is that true Kouga?"

Kouga nodded. "Yea, she's right. Kagome, you gotta understand though. If I hadn't come when I did, she would have been killed for sure." He said his face innocent.

Kagome nodded her face sincere.

Kisa recoiled shocked by what Kagome did. "You're taking his side?!" she yelled.

InuYasha shook his head, "Welcome, to my world."

"No, but he's right. You wouldn't have had any chance at all." Replied Kagome.

Kisa stared at Kagome open mouthed, upset at what Kagome was saying. _–Now I know why InuYasha wanted to kill him…he probably couldn't stand the thought of Kagome taking Kouga's side…UGH! I really don't like him…how arrogant can you get?-_

"That's it…I'm leaving." Kisa unhooked her necklace, and walked away back to the village; she handed the necklace to Sango who was closest to her. "You guys can gather the shards on your own…I want to go home." She limped slowly away, not turning back to reply to Kagome's calls.

InuYasha scoffed. "Nice going Kagome, now we'll never the get the friendship part of the necklace."

-------------------------------------

Kisa walked through the jagged terrain of forest, and came upon the well. She bent over it; one hand on the railing, the other gripping her side. She lifted her feet over the surface of the railing, and sat there for a moment. Finally, Kisa jumped in and waited to see the swirling colors of blue, purple, and white. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Kisa landed on her hands, and knees hitting the hard ground. She gritted her teeth, and flinched.

"Great, I can't get through." She cried full of frustration. She felt her neckline. "No. I wasn't thinking, and I gave my necklace to Sango!" Kisa stood up furiously, and wiped small tears which were forming in her eyes. "DAMMIT!"

Kisa climbed out from the well, with suffering. She walked solemnly through the thick trees, and stumbled from time to time clumsily over roots, trunks, and rocks. The sky was now becoming darker, and the birds began to scatter to their havens of warmth; while Kisa shivered, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep warm. She looked up at the sky, the moon wasn't there, that only meant it was the start of the moon's new cycle, and tonight was the new moon.

Kisa walked into the small hut, which belonged to the village priestess Kaede. She sat down by the small fire, and hugged her knees to her chin, waiting for Kagome, InuYasha, and the others. Kisa sighed, hearing footsteps coming from outside. She saw Sango and Miroku walk in first, both smiling at her. Kagome, and Shippo walked in next, and Kagome sat down next to Kisa.

"Hey." She said softly, "I'm really sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset. "

Kisa put a hand up in objection. "It's alright Kagome, I understand."

Kagome smiled, and kicked off her shoes. Kisa noticed that InuYasha hadn't walked in; she shrugged it off however, and watched as the three crawled into their sleeping corners, and got comfortable. Kagome had laid down a sleeping bag and a crisp blanket, but Kisa did not feel sleepy. Her mind was not tired, though her body ached with pain all over.

Kisa stood up, and decided to take a short walk. She moved the drapery from the door, and walked outside. A man was sitting by a small fire a few feet away from the hut. She walked closer to him, and then stopped. Something felt peculiar. _–Why does he have the same kimono as InuYasha…yet his hair is black, and he has no dog ears, or fangs_.-Kisa walked closer to the man. She tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around.

"AAAHHH! Who are you?" she screamed.

The man covered her mouth. "Shut up! You're gonna wake up the whole village!"

"InuYasha?" Kisa said her voice muffled through his hands.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah."

Kisa blinked. "You look like a human... Why?"

InuYasha sighed, "Because I'm only half demon…on some nights…such as the moonless nights, I lose my demonic powers." He explained his voice annoyed.

Kisa nodded. "Oh. So you don't sleep when you're human…or what?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Guess not. Why are you up anyway? Shouldn't you be resting your wounds?"

Kisa scoffed. "Oh please. I can't sleep. I need time to think; besides that damned wolf is part of the reason why I'm so upset!"

InuYasha chuckled. "Join the club."

Kisa shook her head, and sat down next to InuYasha in the grass. She sighed. "I mean have you ever met anyone so…arrogant…so rude!" she said crossly.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh, he couldn't have been that bad if he made you blush like that."

Kisa felt her ears go red, and her face turn hot. "W-what? Blush? Who would blush because of that Kouga?"

"You apparently; don't deny it. I saw your face when you argued with him, you got so close to him that your face flushed red!"

Kisa covered her ears, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I can't believe this! So what it didn't mean anything!"

InuYasha laughed. "Right!"

Kisa opened her eyes, and dropped her hands. She narrowed her brows, and grinned. "So what about Kagome? Every time you're around her, you get this goofy looking grin." She imitated InuYasha, by pursing her lips, and contorting her face, her eyes squint.

InuYasha crossed his arms, and frowned. "That's a stupid imitation; I don't do that at all!"

Kisa laughed. "Sure you don't!"

The crickets chirped happily through the night, and everything was silent and still. Kisa shifted her position where she sat, and stared into the burning flames of the fire. Wolves howled in the night, and owls hooted their mischievous tunes. InuYasha blinked, trying to stay focused on something, but nothing in particular. Kisa looked up at him, his face was in deep thought, and he would sigh once in awhile. A breeze drifted over the two, and made the hairs on their necks stand on end.

"So, InuYasha, why do you want the sacred jewel so bad? I mean after all you were pinned to a tree for fifty years, after trying to steal it." Asked Kisa who was now staring down at the ground.

InuYasha blinked a few times, and hesitated before answering. "As if you hadn't noticed, I'm only a half demon! I wanted the jewel to become a full fledged demon!"

Kisa looked at the fire, her face withholding no emotion. "Why though? You're already strong. Besides being a half demon can't be that bad."

"Yea, how would you know? Half demons are never accepted. Not by their human race, nor their demon race. We're outsiders." He snapped.

Kisa sighed, and put a hand to her chest. The breathing hurt….everything did. She lay back in the grass, and stared up into space. Watching as the stars twinkled brightly down at them. "InuYasha? What are you thinking about?"

InuYasha crossed his arms tighter over his chest in irritation. "What's it matter to you?"

Kisa shrugged. "I guess it's none of my concern….I was just curious."

InuYasha scoffed. "So, are you planning on staying here for awhile, then?" He asked.

Kisa nodded. "I guess so. I mean…I would like to know more about the jewel, and about why I was meant to hold part of it in my possession."

InuYasha didn't reply. He sighed deeply, and looked the opposite way, staring blankly into the forest. He wanted something to break his train of thought just for one minute. It wasn't the fact that he wanted another fight, but more of the fact that he wanted to stop Kisa from making him think so deeply. Kagome had done it many times before to him, asking him why he wanted the jewel so badly. After Kikyo was deceived into killing him, did he really intend to actually become a full blooded demon? Even he didn't know anymore. InuYasha looked back at Kisa.

"What would you do?" InuYasha asked.

Kisa turned on her side, and laid her arm over her head. "What? You mean if I was in your shoes?" -InuYasha nodded- "Well…it depends. I would have to choose for a very special reason…but maybe Love is the most important of all. If I truly wanted to be with someone, who was either demon or human…, I would change in a heartbeat for them." Kisa replied, staring off ward beyond the village.

InuYasha fixed his eyes on Kisa. It was amazing. This girl, who he had known for merely a day or so, was telling him exactly what he needed to hear. He was stunned by her answer, and for once…he felt terrified of a human. This girl with her words was frightening to him, because even though he did not know her, she made him feel safe, she made him feel open. _–Maybe… _- he thought –_just maybe, she was right about Kagome…maybe I do get a goofy looking grin when I'm around her. Do I…do I love Kagome?-_

Kisa looked to InuYasha, and smiled. "That probably sounded corny, huh?" she asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "Nah…it was deep."

Kisa sat up, and brushed small blades of grass off her tattered clothes. She yawned stretching her arms, and feet. Kisa stood up, and sighed. "Well I'm off to Bed. Good-night, InuYasha!"

InuYasha nodded. "Good-night."

Kisa walked to the small hut, and pulled back the small blanket covering her mat. She kicked her shoes off, and crawled underneath the cover. She laid her head on her hands, and stared at the ceiling. She put a hand to her wound, and rubbed it. She stopped. Something wasn't right, her wound didn't hurt anymore. It felt as though it had gone away. Kisa pushed back the cover, and lifted her shirt over her wound….it was gone! Kisa stared at the bandage, and saw the blood was gone, as well as the gash; Kisa stroked her hand over it, and then shook her head. What was going on?


	9. Two Sides of Emotions

Chapter 9: Two Sides of Emotions

)(WHOOP! This chapter goes from Kisa's point of view to Kouga's so don't get confuzzled! ….but ENJOY!)(

Kisa paced back and forth across the hardwood floor. She held the spear of the undead in her hands, and swung it absent mindedly. Sango and Shippo were the only two who were with Kisa in the small hut. Sango was still half asleep, and opened one eye, staring blankly at Kisa.

"Something up?" Sango asked.

Kisa shook her head. "No, just waiting for Kagome to hurry and get back so we can get to the well." Kisa was beaming down at Sango. She could hardly wait to pass through the well, and go home to civilization.

Shippo looked up, and yawned. "Kisa, if you keep pacing like that you're going to burn a whole through the floor!"

"I know, but I'm so excited to be going home!" Kisa replied.

Shippo shrugged, and paced along with Kisa, trying to pass away the time. Sango finally stood up, and walked over to the window, leaning over it, and staring outside. She had some wounds from the other day, and held her back with care.

Kisa stopped pacing, and walked out of the hut, and began to draw lines in the dirt with the spear. She was ready to go, but where had Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku gone too? She had heard them early this morning whispering, and scrambling out of the hut, but to where? Kisa sighed, and wrapped her arms around herself rocking slowly in anticipation. She looked intently at the rising sun, and yawned. It must have been early, if the sun was barely rising. Kisa heard her name being called, and turned around.

"Kisa! Kisa!" Called Kagome.

Kisa smiled, and jumped up in gladness. "Kagome! Where have you three been?" she asked. She noticed InuYasha was back to his half demon form.

"We went to check on a strange aura nearby….turned out to be nothing." Replied Kagome.

Kisa nodded, and blinked her eyes rapidly. She was giving her the so-we're-leaving-now? Look. Kagome smiled, and nodded. InuYasha walked into the small hut, and came back out with Kagome's large yellow bag.

"We should get going then." He said dropping it by Kagome's feet.

Kisa couldn't help but feel a little tense that morning. She noticed that InuYasha had a solemn look in his eyes, and wouldn't look Kagome in the eyes. He would glance, but then turn away quickly. Kagome noticed it too, and tried harder to get his attention. Kisa sighed, and took the necklace back from Sango, who still had it in her possession. She waved goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, then hurried to catch up to Kagome, and InuYasha, who were already walking toward the well.

Kisa walked stiffly. The silence was making her nervous, and a little uneasy. She cleared her throat, and walked between the two, smiling up at them. They didn't seem to notice however. Kisa raised a brow frustrated, and walked in front of them.

"Ok, what's up? This is scary, you two not talking, not even arguing." She said sternly.

InuYasha glared down at Kisa. "Nothing. Besides it's none of _your_ business."

Kagome sighed, and kept walking past Kisa. She didn't reply, nor look back, just walked. InuYasha stared at Kagome, and followed, still with the somber look that contorted his face. Kisa raised her eyes to the sky, and turned around to follow the two. _–I wonder what's gotten into them. Maybe it had something to do with this morning? Whatever, it's making me feel uncomfortable.-_

The three reached the well. Kagome threw her bag over the edge, and waited for Kisa to jump in. Kisa was hooking her necklace around her neck, then climbed over the edge, and jumped in. She floated in the swirling kaleidoscope of colors for a few seconds, and fell on her knees. She waited for Kagome to pass through. She finally did, and the two walked back to the Higurashi's home.

--------------------------------------

Water overflowed across a largely hidden cavern, down a waterfall into a vast lake; wolves' howled melodious tunes along with the trickling water. The young leader of this particular tribe lay on his straw resting place, staring quietly up at the cavern's rocky roof. Kouga put a hand to his back. Something was wet there; he looked to his hand….the blood of that girl. Kouga sat up, and sighed. He was still thinking about the other day. The only real thing that bothered him was why that normal _human_ girl risked her life for him. She would have easily died at Kagura's hands.

Kouga stood up, and paced back and forth across the straw in deep thought. However, his thinking was disturbed, by his two vassals. Another young wolf demon came up to Kouga panting out of breath. He had black and gray hair, and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Kouga! We searched the place where you asked us. Unfortunately there were no signs of jewel shards. However, there was a strange aura wafting in the air….really stifling." He warned, now catching his breathes.

The other wolf demon, with blonde hair spiked into a Mohawk, stepped forward. "He's right, nothing but dead bodies, and a strong miasma."

Kouga shook his head, and stared toward the ground. "Hmmm. If we're going to find those jewel shards I sensed, we're going to need Kagome." He said sternly. "Listen up, Ginta, Hakaku. I will say when it will be time to find her….until then I'm going out for a while….don't follow me." He snapped, rather viciously.

The two saluted, and moved to the sides, to let Kouga pass. Kouga, walked to the entrance of the den, and then broke out into a run. He ran past the thick forest, and past where the large beach lay. His speed was incredible; in only a few minutes he managed to reach the place where Naraku's phantom castle once lay. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm. looks like he's gone from here." Kouga whispered to himself. He looked down at a certain spot on the ground; a large spot of dried up blood. Kouga smelled the air. _–From that girl_- He thought. He shook his head…was this guilt? He walked away form the spot, and held his head. _–There's just something about her….but what is it? Something different. -_ He sighed, and sat on the ground criss crossed.

------------------------------------------

Kisa wrapped a towel around her wet body, and stretched her arms out in relief. Three days since she had a shower, and she felt disgusting. Kisa slipped on one of Kagome's light blue pleated skirts, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. She slipped on her socks and shoes, and walked into Kagome's room.

"Wow, that was refreshing!" she said happily.

Kagome laughed. "I bet!"

Kisa lay on her back on Kagome's bed, and sighed. Her wounds were completely healed, except the one on her side. It would re-open once in awhile, and it would hurt even worse then before. Kisa held her side, and winced slightly. Whenever the pain came she was reminded…of the wolf demon Kouga, and what InuYasha had said.

_InuYasha smirked. "Oh, he couldn't have been that bad if he made you blush like that." _

Kisa felt her ears go red, and she covered them with her hands. She couldn't help but wonder….-_was he thinking of me too? -_ She sighed, and shook her head….wishful thinking.

"Gah, I'm so glad we got this week off." Kagome said.

Kisa nodded, and sat up. She saw Kagome was sitting at her small desk. "Yep." She sighed, and blinked, in confusion. She knew something was bothering Kagome, but she couldn't get the nerve to ask. Kisa was too busy thinking of Kouga; it was like a broken record in her head… she couldn't get him out of her mind…but why? He was arrogant, and rude, although in some way very kind. Kisa shook her head, and fell violently backwards on Kagome's bed.

----------------------------------------

Kouga walked aimlessly through the forest, and stopped to lean against a tree. He wasn't the type who thought a lot, but for some reason, that's all he was doing. He sighed, and shook his head. _–I love Kagome…-_ He would say over, and over again to reassure himself; although there was that nagging thought in the back of his mind, about Kisa. Why though? She was nothing but a mere human, with nothing special about her, except the fact she had a strange power about her.

Kouga pushed himself off of the tree, and broke out into a run once again, heading toward Kagome's scent. He didn't feel the need to go get Ginta or Hakaku anymore. He pushed through the thick immense forest, until he reached the shrine gate. He sighed, and ran a hand along his black hair.

"Am I really here for Kagome, or just her power to see the jewels?" He said to himself confused.

-------------------------------------

Kisa walked through the shrine's patio. She looked up at Kagome's window, and saw her staring at the jewels. Kisa sighed, so many things for a fifteen year old to handle. -_Not to mention I have to go back to a normal life in four days.-_ She thought. Kisa didn't know how to feel anymore, happy? Sad? She did really want to stay in the Sengoku Jidai –The feudal era- , but it was impossible. Kisa shook her head, and walked to the large Goshinboku tree- God tree-.

Kisa shivered, the tree gave her the chills, whenever she got near it. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and dropped to her knees. She touched her necklace. If this was a sacred jewel shard, most demons would know about it by now. She rubbed her fingers along the jewel. _–It must hold great power….that must be why my wounds healed so quickly, and why I was so strong when I fought.- _Kisa reflected, still staring transfixed on the tree. The jewel soon began to blaze with an awesome shine. Kisa watched paralyzed by the sight, as the jewel made the Goshinboku tree glow as well. Before her was someone she did not wish to see at the moment…_him_.

Kisa could see a blurry image of Kouga wandering through the village, of lady Kaede. Kisa gaped at him, and cupped the jewel with her hands. She held her head in hands and sighed deeply. "Why are doing this to me? What does this mean!" she shouted.

The jewel glowed again, but then faded. Kisa stood up, and walked back to Kagome's room, slowly. Her heart was pounding. She opened Kagome's door, and sighed. Kagome was still at her desk, her head laid on her arms. Kisa smiled, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Kagome blinked, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, Kisa. It's only you. So are we ready to go back?" she asked.

Kisa gave Kagome a sincere look. "Kagome, you seem upset. Is something wrong?"

Kagome, gasped a little surprised. "Uhn…no. Nothing's wrong…well."

Kisa tilted her head. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind, it's too complicated to understand."

"Try me!" chuckled Kisa.

Kagome sighed. She told Kisa how that morning InuYasha went to see Kikyo. Kisa was confused but knew about Kikyo's resurrection. Kagome said, how Miroku, and herself went to follow him. She told Kisa about how he was almost dragged to hell with her once before…she tried to do the same that morning. After Kikyo disappeared, InuYasha refused to look at Kagome. As a result, they haven't spoken.

Kisa shook her head. "Oh." She replied. "Are you alright though? Is there anything I can do to make you feel, _any_ better?"

Kagome shook her head, "Just keep, being there for me. You're the only one I can talk to about these things. I'm glad the well let you pass…now I have someone to relay too."

Kisa nodded, and smiled. _–In more ways then you know.-_ She slung a small book bag over her shoulder, and leaned against the window sill. Something was distressing her, something about the jewel. It felt as though another piece was closer then she thought.

)( it's a crappy chapter, I know, but the next one will make up for this one! Sawry)(


	10. NigimitamaFriendship

Chapter 10: Nigimitama…Friendship.

)(This chapter gets a little into, the jewel, and the friendship part of it….)(

Kisa, jumped through the well, and waited on the other side for Kagome. The air around Kisa was different, something seemed peculiar. She twirled around looking in all directions, for anything strange; nothing. She sighed, and swung her bag lazily back, and forth. _–What's taking Kagome so long-_ She thought.

Little did Kisa know Kagome was stuck on the other side. She jumped frantically at the bottom of the well trying to get through. Kagome, tried calling out to Kisa, but it evidently wasn't working. She cupped her hands nervously, and sighed. -_What's going on? Why can't I get through-_

Kisa sat on the paling of the well, and rocked her feet back and forth. She sighed, throwing her hands up in impatience, and started off toward the village. She walked back slowly, and cautiously, as bushes that she passed rustled suspiciously. Trees wavered apprehensively and leaves fell from the trees all in one motion, as if someone or something were following her. Kisa stopped for a minute before walking onward. However, before she did, the ground pulsated making Kisa wobble recklessly.

The pulsating stopped, and Kisa regained her balance. It was then that it hit her. _–I don't have the spear! I have no protection for whatever that was-_ She looked around worriedly, and clenched her fists. The area around Kisa shook, and then stopped abruptly. A large shadow could be seen over the tops of the large trees. Kisa's heart pounded, as the figure inched closer. She stepped back, and broke out into a run. _–Kagome, why aren't you back yet!_-

The figure chased Kisa, who was running with all her might. Kisa tripped over a large root, and fell into the dirt. She lay there, as she felt the presence of the thing come closer. Kisa scrunched the dirt with her hands, and whimpered. She felt a hand grab her up by the hair, and yank her toward it. Kisa grunted, and opened her eyes to face the monster.

The figure was that of a man, with glowing blue eyes, he had short spiked black hair, and sharp fangs and claws. He was dressed in a rather large black and blue kimono, with an outsized sword in its sheath tied around his back. The man reared his head, and smirked.

"What a lovely woman you are." He said chuckling.

Kisa gritted her teeth, trying to pull away from his grasp. The more she struggled the more his grip tightened. His eyes looked to Kisa's shard of the jewel. He put a hand to his chin.

"Oh, and you have a rather large piece of the sacred jewel too."

Kisa covered the jewel with her hand. "Let me go, you jerk. Who are you, and what do you want?" she snapped.

The man chortled, and let go of Kisa. "My name is Ichiro, but you need not to remember."

Kisa scrambled to her feet, and formed a solid fist angrily, gritting her teeth. For some odd reason, the air was chilling, his presence as making her dizzy. She breathed out, and saw her breathe, _-Is it really that cold-_. "What do you want! Answer me!"

Ichiro walked closer to Kisa, grabbing her hands before she could sock him. "That jewel." He whispered in her ear.

Kisa felt a freezing sensation take over, and fell to the ground on her knees. It was as if the area around her had completely frozen over, Kisa felt herself blacking out, and fell to the ground. She was completely paralyzed, oblivious of what was going to happen to her.

-

InuYasha grew impatient of waiting for Kagome, and set of toward the well. "Damn her, she takes forever!"

He reached the well, sniffing around it for awhile. He scoffed, and jumped into the well, passing over to the future. H e stood in front of Kagome, who was trying frantically to get to the past. InuYasha shook his head, and turned her around. Kagome blinked, and clasped her hands together.

"InuYasha! I couldn't get to other side. Someone was blocking the well. Where's Kisa?" she asked, picking up her bag.

InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't go back to village yet." He said scornfully.

Kagome sighed, and pushed InuYasha a little. "Let's go, we need to find her before something else happens to her!"

InuYasha staggered, but before he could argue, Kagome was already on his back ready to take off. He sighed, and jumped slightly, passing over to the past. The two climbed out of the well, and stood staring around for awhile. Kagome shivered, and walked closer to InuYasha.

"Feel that?" she asked, "Something's wrong."

He nodded, and began to sniff around. His ears tweaked as he picked up on Kisa's scent….but then, a scent of another. "Oh no." he muttered.

Kagome went wide-eyed. "Oh no what!"

InuYasha shook his head. "Looks like Kisa wasn't alone…someone else must have taken her." He said calmly.

Kagome gasped, and dropped her bag by her feet. "We need to find her."

InuYasha shrugged rolling his eyes. "Why?"

"Why! Are you insane? She's already almost been killed by Naraku. Who's to say he won't try it again, to get his hands on the jewel!" Kagome retorted.

InuYasha twitched his shoulder, and sighed. "Fine, let's go get the others, then."

-

Kisa lay motionless on a wooden paneling. She could feel it, but couldn't move. She could hear, but could not speak. Her eyes were closed, and those too, she could not open. Footsteps passed her, across the creaking floor, and stopped a short ways from her.

"I've brought the girl." said the first voice…the demon Ichiro.

A chuckle was suppressed around the room, and Kisa shivered. "Good job. Now that we have the girl, and the jewel, all we need is the prey. InuYasha will come for the jewel, if not the girl. You do what you wish with her."

Kisa's mind clicked. _–Naraku.-_

Ichiro bowed, and walked closer over to Kisa. "Naraku, this child looks much like the last guardian released from the jewel, does she not?"

Naraku nodded. "That she is though. That child there is in the line of generations of sacred demons that possessed the jewel, until it was entrusted to the priestess Kikyo. The demons were not able to control its power; however, they protected the priestess until her dying day. They were powerful indeed. After Kikyo died, the spirits in the jewel split once again to the remaining keepers of the jewel. This child is no ordinary mortal."

Kisa choked. Was this true, or just a deception? Kisa still couldn't move, yet was able to open her eyes; she squirmed, and tilted her head, trying to catch of glimpse of the evil, despicable demon Naraku. It was no use though. Ichiro smirked, and bent down on his knees.

"Well, looks like she's trying move. Did you hear that girl? Your not an ordinary mortal…feel brave?" he said mockingly.

Naraku waved his hand in one motion in the air. Kisa felt her body unbind, and lifted her head slowly. However, she swiftly grabbed around the neck, by Ichiro. He lifted her to her feet, and threw her in front of Naraku. Kisa fell on her hands, and knees, and looked up at a young man before her, with his feet crossed. _–Is this Naraku-_ The man sneered, and looked to the jewel around Kisa's neck.

"Hello again. I'm glad to be meeting you again in person." Naraku scoffed.

Kisa gasped. Ichiro bowed one last time, and made his way out of the room. "They're coming." He murmured. Kisa narrowed her eyes at Naraku, unable to speak.

Naraku shot a green tentacle again from behind his back. Kisa, however, felt the presence before it could hit her. She dodged it, ramming into the wall. Naraku grabbed Kisa by the throat with his bare hands. He pushed her up against the wall, and constricted his hand firmer around her throat. She gagged, and tried pushing his hand off, but to no avail…he was too strong.

"Fool. You'll be dead soon. I will have the jewel, and soon…my vengeance on InuYasha will be fulfilled as well." He hissed.

Kisa coughed her vision going blurry, and her body turning limp. She grabbed hold of his hand, and dug her nails into his skin. She dug them deeper and deeper, her fingers penetrating with some sort of heat. Naraku tried pulling his hand from Kisa's neck, but could not move it. Kisa watched, as Naraku's arm began to burn.

Naraku finally let go, dropping Kisa to the floor. "You infuriating bitch!"

Kisa rubbed her hands along her neck, feeling the deep mark Naraku left. She coughed, and stared down at the floor. "I'm no ordinary mortal, remember?" she said gravely.

-

Meanwhile, Kagome, InuYasha and the others were closing in on Naraku's scent. They stopped seeing a large barrier surrounding an infinite area of the forest. InuYasha put Kagome down, and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. InuYasha swung it high into the air.

"Sorry, but this is a private party." Came a voice.

InuYasha scoffed, and swung his Tetsusaiga. "Sorry, but we're crashing this party." The barrier shot electricity outward, and then disappeared. The other's ran inside spreading out, to try and find Naraku.

Kagome turned around feeling a fast oncoming force. She saw a cyclone heading in their way. She sighed, and ran toward InuYasha. "Kouga." She said.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. "He must have followed Naraku's scent as well."

Kouga stopped in front of Kagome, almost knocking InuYasha down. He looked to forest before them. "So he's in there?" he asked Kagome, bluntly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, not to mention he has Kisa, and the other part of the jewel."

Kouga turned his hand into a fist, and nodded. "Let's go then. Come on mutt, I ain't wasting any time!" Kouga broke out into a run toward the lush forest.

InuYasha grimaced, and began muttering under his breath. He ran toward the forest, with Kagome on his back. They ran until they reached large castle. Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all just standing there bewildered. InuYasha let Kagome down, who ran up to the entrance. Once again there was a barrier; however Kagome seemed to just run right through.

"Kagome!" InuYasha and Kouga yelled in unison.

The two rushed forward, but were thrown back by the Barrier. Miroku stepped forward to examine the barrier more closely. "InuYasha, can you use the Tetsusaiga on it?" he questioned.

InuYasha shook his head. "I don't know."

A shadow over loomed the gang below. Ichiro watched silently, incase InuYasha tried to break the barrier. He knew all too well, the barrier was too great to penetrate, although the girl getting through was a mistake. Ichiro knew Naraku wanted no interference.

InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga forth, using his wind scar, but it had no affect. He kept swinging, until his arms were tired. Kouga sighed, and crossed his arms.

"This is getting us nowhere." He shouted.

InuYasha twitched his eyebrow. "Listen, we can't get through. There has to be some way to make sure Kagome's safe! Besides you got any better ideas?" he said worriedly.

-

Kagome ran through the darkened hallways of the castle, searching for Kisa. If she could follow the presence of the sacred jewel shard, she knew she'd be able to find her. Kagome passed a large room draped with a bulky tapestry. Her jewel sense pulsated. She ran into the room, pushing back the drapery with her bow and arrow. Kagome stopped before Naraku, and Kisa. She narrowed her eyes in anger, and clenched her fists.

Kisa looked up to Kagome, and her heart pounded. "K-kagome." She stammered.

Kagome ran to Kisa's side, but was struck out of the way by one of Naraku's limbs. She fell to the floor against the wall. Kisa stood up, and walked in front of Kagome protectively.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want, not her." She said clutching the jewel.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Yes, you are right. Unfortunately, the reincarnation of Kikyo, also withholds pieces of the jewel." He reached out his hand, which began to stretch in a large brown appendage grabbing Kagome by the neck.

Kisa was pinned to the floor by a pincer protruding from Naraku. She struggled to get loose but it was no use. Kagome, still with the arrow in her hands, had pierced Naraku's appendage. It fizzed and fell to the ground. She ran over to Kisa, and cut her loose from the pincer. Kagome helped her up, but was knocked down by Naraku once again.

"Foolish woman, stop interfering. For if you don't I'll have to absorb you as well, body and all." Naraku Cackled.

Kisa was grabbed by the pincers once again. They pierced her arms, and legs, then pinned her to the wall. Kisa screamed in pain, as the pincers penetrated her skin, and began to pull her into Naraku's body. Kagome got up, and reached for her bow. She pulled back the arrow in the string, and watched it fly toward Naraku's heart; it glowed with a bright pink light, as it struck Naraku just below his shoulder. The pincers let go of Kisa, and dropped her to the floor.

Naraku grimaced, and began to form a strong miasma from beneath his feet. Kagome watched in despair as he managed to escape once again, into thin air. She rushed over to Kisa, and kneeled down beside her. She touched her arm. _–She's cold.- _Kagome put a hand to her mouth, and gasped.

"Kisa…wake up. I know you're still alive. Please, Kisa wake up!" Kagome pleaded.

Kisa did not move. Kagome trembled; as she felt Kisa's pulse…it beat slowly, and at an edgy pace. Kagome's eyes became glassy, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She clenched her fists, and sat there helpless to do anything to save her new friend. Kagome held her fists in her eyes, and began to cry.

"Oh, Kisa, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let this happen to you!" she shouted angrily. Please wake up. I'll do anything; take part of my life if you have to!" As Kagome said this, the jewel around Kisa's neck began to glow brightly. It shot forth a beam of energy toward Kagome's heart, and began slowly sucking out part of her soul. Kagome stunned by the event happening clutched her hands together, and went wide eyed.

The jewel shook violently, and uplifted Kisa into the air, twirling her around once, and then injecting part of Kagome's soul into her body. Kisa screamed in pain, and lifted her hand, reaching above. The jewel slowly laid Kisa onto the ground, and lost its shine, falling to Kisa's chest. It then began to grow larger in size.

Kagome gasped, and held her heart. She looked over to Kisa, who was now moving her fingers, and stretching her arms, and legs slowly. Kagome smiled weakly. Kisa turned to Face Kagome, and touched her shoulder.

"You saved me, didn't you?" She whispered.

Kagome nodded, and threw her arms around Kisa in a warm embrace.

Kisa smiled, and hugged her back. "I guess we really know what friendship is. You gave your life for me, and in return the jewel grew stronger." Kisa explained.

"I'm just glad your back." Kagome replied.

Kisa nodded. "Thanks. I owe a really big one! Meanwhile, let's get out of this castle." She muttered, pulling away form Kagome, and slowly standing up.

Kagome nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Come on….Friend."


	11. Stolen Moment by the Waterfall

Chapter 11: A Stolen Moment by the Waterfall

)(sorry it's been taking so long, but my computer hasn't been working. Well anyway here's chapter eleven! ENOYIES!)(

Kagome and Kisa walked out of the castle. Kagome had Kisa's arm around her shoulder, and carried her slowly out to the others. The barrier had disappeared and the others ran to help Kagome, and Kisa. Kisa sat down on the ground breathing heavily. She had lost too much blood, and even though the jewel had managed to bring her back to life, her wounds still pained her.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" InuYasha said rushing over to her.

However, he wasn't the only one who had gone to Kagome's aid. Kouga pushed InuYasha and bent down holding both of Kagome's hands in his own. "This wouldn't have happened to you if you were with me." He said directly.

InuYasha cringed and yanked Kouga away from Kagome. "Will you get away from her!" he shouted.

Shippo, who was looking over Kisa's wounds, turned to face the three. "Will you guys stop fighting!" he sighed.

Kagome nodded. "Please."

Kisa rolled her eyes, and scoffed. She winced in pain, as Sango came over and began to treat the wounds with some of Kagome's ointment, which she had brought along. Kisa looked over to InuYasha and Kouga who were, once again, arguing and bad mouthing each other.

Kisa stood up slowly after al the medicine was administered, and began to walk toward the forest. Kagome blinked and looked at Kisa. She didn't follow however; she thought Kisa might need some time alone.

_-I'm such a fool. To think Kouga would share my affection…WAIT A MINUTE. What am I saying? I-I can't believe I just thought that. He obviously loves Kagome heart, and soul. Hm…..-_ Kisa thought solemnly. She crossed her arms, and sighed, shaking a bit.

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head. "Will you just shut up, you damn mutt?"

InuYasha shook his head angrily, muttering and walked towards Kagome. He looked around for a minute, and cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Kisa?" he asked.

"She went into the forest, while you two were fighting like idiots." Shippo said pointing a finger toward the woods.

Kagome sighed, and rubbed her wrists. "She almost died in there. If it wasn't for the jewel, she'd be gone. This has probably taken a lot of out her. She needs time alone."

Sango and Miroku nodded. InuYasha looked to Kouga, who was staring attentively at the forest, and brought a hand up to his chin in thought. InuYasha looked to forest, and tilted his head. _–Am I missing something here-_

Kisa turned on her heel, and walked out of the forest, back to the others. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, had already set themselves on Kirara. She saw InuYasha carry Kagome on his back, and stared at the ground.

"Kouga can carry you back." InuYasha said.

Kisa could see a small glint in his eyes, when he said this. She rubbed the back of her neck, and slowly limped over to Kouga, who still had his arms crossed. He had his eyes closed stubbornly, also. Kisa stumbled over, and accidentally tripped over a large pile of gravel. The others were already taking off, and Kouga opened his eyes walking over to Kisa. He helped her up, holding her hands, and leaning her against him.

"You're really clumsy you know that?" he said calmly.

Kisa blushed, and looked in his eyes. Her heart raced, as he helped her up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a rushing sensation over her body. Kouga looked back at her, and she smiled. He blushed a tiny bit, and took off into a run following the others.

The seven stopped near a large rushing waterfall. Kisa slid off Kouga's back, and walked over to Kagome. She sighed, and sat down on a large rock protruding from the ground.

"So what exactly happened here anyway?" Kouga said walking over to them. "Naraku's been leaking his scent everywhere, and I doubt that's something he wants."

Miroku shook his head, and replied first. "We're not really certain, but we believe he is after Kisa, and her jewel."

Kisa stared into the water, and nodded in agreement. "He sent a demon that froze up the well, so Kagome couldn't get through, and then took me to Naraku."

Kouga tilted his head in thought. "Hm. I see." _–Dammit-_

Kagome sighed. "I was so close into fatally injuring him, but once again he escaped."

InuYasha scoffed. "Feh, yea right. I doubt that."

Kagome shot a cold glare at InuYasha, and shook her head. "Hm. It's true."

Kisa smiled and rubbed over her wrists, and neck. In the reflection of the water, she could see that Naraku had left the mark of his nails, which agonizingly dug into her skin. She trembled, and put her hand into the water swishing it back and forth, distorting the reflection. She looked up to the others.

Kouga walked over to Kagome. "I'll stay with you all night, Kagome. I'll protect you from Naraku."

InuYasha and Kisa both gritted their teeth and flinched in anger. The three others, narrowed their eyes and sighed.

"Do you think it's possible both of them are jealous?" Sango questioned.

InuYasha and Kisa gave her a cold glare. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Kisa covered her mouth with her hands, and stood up. Her face flushed red, and her ears and face went burning hot. "I-I….."

Kouga stared at her with confusion. _–What-_

Kagome looked at him, and smirked. The expression on his face was the one she used to get whenever InuYasha said he wasn't jealous, but deep down he really was. She tilted her head and then looked over to Kisa, who was blushing.

The three looked from Kisa to Kouga. All seemed to get the impression, that the two must have some feelings for each other. Everyone was aware, except the two themselves. They were completely oblivious to what they felt inside for the other.

Kisa felt the presence of all of them staring at her. She clasped her hands together, and walked slowly away again toward the other side of the waterfall. Kouga watched her until he could see her no more. He stood up and looked around; he finally realized they were all staring at him. He sighed, and crossed his arms sitting back down on the ground.

The sky was becoming darker, and the sunset rolled over the hills. It began to cast a beautiful pink and orange array of colors across the sky. Soon the stars began to twinkle in the atmosphere, as it turned a deep navy blue. All the others lay asleep on the ground near the waterfall. Except Kouga, who sat crossed legged and stared where Kisa lay. She would cough once in awhile, and then would turn to her side. Kouga had no reason as to why he was watching her so thoughtfully.

Kisa, who was only half asleep, knew Kouga had been watching her sleep for quite a while now. It made her feel comfortable, yet angry nonetheless. For it meant that he was only staying for Kagome's sake. However, it puzzled her that he would stare at her for so long, without a reason to.

Kisa, finally feeling that she could not sleep any longer without asking him, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Kouga, who quickly turned his attention toward the waterfall. Kisa smiled and yawned. She pushed the cover off of her, and sat Indian style.

"So what are you doing up so late?" She asked.

Kouga hesitated before answering. "Nothing…just some thinking."

Kisa narrowed her eyes. –_It's like dejavou; this conversation sounds familiar-_ She thought. "Oh. So then why were you watching me for so long?"

Kouga blushed, but it would have been unnoticeable to Kisa. "I-I wasn't."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't. Don't deny it."

Kouga sighed, and stood up, walking slowly away to the other side of the waterfall.

Kisa narrowed her eyebrows, and ran a hand through her light brown hair. _–Maybe I said something I shouldn't have.- _Kisa stood up, and brushed dirt off her skirt. She followed Kouga, and stood a few feet behind him.

Kouga stood near the edge of the river's bank, and looked up at the water falling from the high cliff above. He turned around to face Kisa, and smiled. "Pretty isn't it?" he asked.

Kisa blushed, again, and nodded turning around on her heel. _–Why's he being so nice all of a sudden? Didn't he say he loved Kagome? GAWD I'M SO CONFUSED- _Kisa turned around slowly, and was surprised to find Kouga so close to her. He stared at her face, with no emotion, and moved the hair from her face behind her ear.

"What happened? Where'd that scar come from?" He asked.

Kisa's stomach jumped into her throat, and she was paralyzed from speaking. Her heart was racing faster then it ever had been before, and a sweet anxiety rushed over her body and soul. "Naraku." She whispered.

Kouga's hand remained rested on Kisa's shoulder gently. He removed it, and balled it into a fist. "Bastard."

The young wolf demon, shook his head, and sighed in thought. He wasn't sure why he felt so compelled by this girl. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes. However, he quickly blinked realizing he was staring too long. Kisa rubbed her hands together nervously, staring at the ground. Fireflies began to surround them, twinkling about, and buzzing happily. Kisa looked up at Kouga and smiled.

"Kouga…do you really love Kagome, like you say you do?" She asked.

He stared at her. "Uh…Well yeah. She's perfect, plus she can see the sacred jewel shards."

Kisa nodded, turning away. "Is that all? Do you only love her because she can see the shards?"

Kouga blinked. "Uh...no I really do love her."

Kisa shook her head. "Oh, never mind then. Forget I asked that."

_-Why do I lie to myself? Why can't I tell her, that she makes me feel…feel…different? In a good way. For some reason, I want to tell her how I feel…how whenever she's around, I feel…weak.- _Kouga thought. He gulped, and took a step closer to Kisa, staring down at her, his face turning red.

Kisa looked up at him indifferently; you could tell his answer was bothering her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and gave him a bitter frown. _–He's pathetic, chasing after Kagome, knowing she's obviously in love with InuYasha. How thick.- _Kisa thought insensitively.

Kouga could tell he was receiving bad vibes. Kisa took a step away and sighed, crossing her arms. She shook her head. "I guess we should get back to camp."

Kouga nodded. He needed to tell her now, or else he was going to go mad. He cleared his throat. "Kisa."

She turned around, her face withholding no emotion anymore. Her jealousy was too deep now. "What?"

"I-I…never mind." He said, looking the opposite direction.

A chilling breeze floated over them. Kisa shivered, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She sighed disappointedly, and smiled at him. She knew being angry, or jealous, at something so trivial was childish. She walked over to Kouga, and took his hand in her own.

He tried to turn and look at Kisa, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Why was she holding his hand? He could feel his demon heart crumble as this human girl beamed up at him. He left his hand all to her, and hoped she wouldn't let go. A feeling came over him, which he had never felt before. Not even with Kagome. What was it?

Kisa held a little tighter onto his hand, and opened her mouth to speak. "Well. Goodnight Kouga." She smiled, letting go of his hand slowly. She turned to walk back to camp. However, with every step she took farther away from him, the more it tempted her to run over to him, and melt in his arms, to rest her head on his shoulder and numb his senses with the scent of her shampoo.

Kouga stood there dumbfounded mouth open, and wide-eyed. Kisa felt a pain in her legs, and looked down at them, as she sat down on her small cot. Blood. The wounds from the pincer had reopened. Kisa winced as she tried removing the bandage. She lay back on the straw mat, and laid her head over her arms. Deep inside Kisa was jealous. This happened to her back in Osaka. There was a boy named, Kazuo. He was madly in love with another girl; however she didn't return his affections. Kisa had feelings for Kazuo, and told him so. Unfortunately, Kazuo didn't have feelings for Kisa. In the end Kazuo chased after the girl he liked, persisting to have her. It was pathetic. Kisa turned on her side slowly, and sighed closing her eyes.

Kouga sat on the ground crossed legged once again, and looked to the waterfall. The wolf demon was not one to be swayed so easily, especially his heart. Why now was he…falling in love? He sighed, and pounded his fist to the ground. Another thing that bothered him was why couldn't he tell her? He was always so straightforward with Kagome. So why couldn't he tell Kisa? He stood up, and walked back to the camp. He sat down where he had before, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.


	12. Back Through the Well

Chapter 12: Back Through the Well

)(WHOOP! Guess whose back! Well Tests, are over, and I have more time to write the endings for this fanfic! Enjoyies! BTW this chapter might be long!)(

The sun rose slowly over the mountains. It left a trail of shadows across the vast valleys, and forest of the lands. As it came upon the waterfall, where the InuYasha-tachi was, they had already stirred. They were getting ready for a new adventure off back toward Kaede's village. Kisa, who was still asleep, opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Kagome was sitting down beside her packing stuff, such as herbs, in her backpack.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were bustling about around Kirara. InuYasha and Kouga were at it again, fighting over who was stronger, and who would be able to defeat Naraku first. Kisa sat up and pulled away the cover off of her. She folded it over her arm and handed it over to Kagome, who was awfully quiet.

Kagome looked up at Kisa and smiled. "We should go the future today. Your sister is probably wondering why you haven't called."

At that thought, Kisa blinked nervously. –_Hisame! She's probably worried sick! I completely forgot- _Kisa stood up slowly, and nodded.

Kagome closed her backpack and threw it with difficulty over her shoulder. She walked over to InuYasha, who was close to taking his Tetsusaiga out on Kouga. She sighed, and narrowed her eyes in frustration.

InuYasha crossed his arms and walked away pouting stubbornly. "Are you ready yet?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "You're the one holding us up with pointless arguing."

InuYasha narrowed his brows, and kicked up dust with his foot. "Feh."

Kisa stood up at walked over to the three. She looked over to Kouga, who did not look back. Instead he averted his eyes from her, staring blankly at the sky. Kisa crossed her arms and walked over to Sango, and Kirara. She jumped behind her, and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist.

Kagome looked over to her. "Riding with Sango?" she asked.

Kisa nodded, and lowered her head. Everything seemed tense. Nobody spoke to one another, unless they absolutely had to. Kisa felt Miroku climb behind her, putting the staff around her waist to keep his balance.

"Something wrong? You seem troubled?" He said.

"No, I'm ok." She replied. However, his sincere gesture was overshadowed, as Kisa felt his hand stroking her butt. She winced, and sweat dropped, turning in a semi circle to slap him.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed the red handprint on his face, shrugging his shoulders. "What did I do wrong?"

Kirara then took off and Sango looked backwards. "That's what you get, you lecherous Monk."

Shippou nodded. "Yea."

Kisa looked down at a small cyclone following them, as well as InuYasha and Kagome. She sighed and lifted her head, looking out over the treetops. _–Maybe once I go home…I should just stay there. I mean it's not like I belong here, right? Kagome, and the other's can recover the last part of the jewel on their own._- Kisa sighed and brushed loose strands of hair from her face. She shook her head, and watched as the shrine gate of Kaede's village came into view.

Kirara landed softly on the ground, and let the four get off. Kisa landed on the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth before regaining her balance. She walked over to Kagome, and InuYasha. Kouga had caught up once again, and skidded in front of Kagome, nearly knocking Kisa and InuYasha over.

"Well, Kagome looks like I've got to leave you for now. Don't worry though, I'll be back." He said, holding Kagome's hands.

Kisa brushed the dirt from her skirt, and blouse. She scowled, eyes burning with anger. InuYasha looked over at her, and backed a step away. Kagome had pulled away from Kouga and smiled nervously. Kisa shook her head, and balled her hands into fists.

Kouga acted as if what had happened between him and Kisa last night never occurred. He smiled at Kagome and took off into a run, looking back one last time. His eyes fell on Kisa, who didn't notice, and had her arms crossed angrily. He sighed and broke out into a faster sprint.

Kisa began to speed walk away from the group, despite the pain in her legs. The rest of the group caught up to her, and they walked together to the village. InuYasha looked over at Kisa, and narrowed his eyes. _–That damn wolf, when will he ever learn-_ He thought.

As the InuYasha-tachi reached Kaede's hut, Kisa had posted herself up against the wall, pouting doggedly and narrowing her eyes at the floor. Kagome walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kisa didn't react; instead she flinched and closed her eyes.

"Kisa we should go now." Kagome said softly.

Kisa sighed, "Fine, I just want to go home now."

Kagome nodded, and waved goodbye to the others. Kisa followed her, not saying any goodbyes. They walked silently through the forest towards the well. Kagome stared at Kisa, and lowered her head. –_What's bothering her? She seems like a totally different person-_

"So….We might be in our time for awhile then?" Asked Kisa; breaking the ominous silence.

Kagome nodded. "Kisa, is there something else that's bothering you?"

The question was obvious, only someone who had the brain capacity of a worm couldn't see what was wrong with Kisa. "No." She lied.

"Is it Kouga?"

"………"

"It is isn't it? Listen, he's too hardheaded to change his mind. He can't get it though his thick skull that I don't love him, although he has someone who does. Right?" Kagome walked in front of Kisa, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly.

Kisa didn't look at her, as she began to blush a bright fuchsia. Her eyes averted to the dew wet grass. The sun shone over them, casting their shadows to dance as the trees swayed. Kisa sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. "I'm just a useless human, right? A guardian who's just a human, I have no special powers. I'm not special"

Kagome smiled and tilted her head to face Kisa straight in the eyes. "That's not true! You're the guardian for the sacred jewel; a powerful jewel that only your spiritual powers can control."

Kisa lifted her head and smirked. "I guess so," She sighed, "let's get going."

Kagome straightened up, and walked beside Kisa to the well. Kisa jumped in first, and Kagome followed her. They climbed out on the other side, and headed toward the Higurashi's residence. Kagome slid the door open and Kisa walked in, automatically running up to Kagome's room. She dropped down on Kagome's bed and took a sigh of relaxation.

The door to Kagome's room opened, as Kagome stepped inside. "Well I see you've gotten comfortable."

Kisa looked up at her and smiled. "Yup! Mind if I use your phone?"

Kagome shook her head and handed her the cordless. Kisa walked out of the room with it and into an empty one. She pressed the on button, and began to dial her number with ease. The line rang for a few minutes, then a click, and an unclear voice.

"Hello?"

"Hisame? It's Kisa." Kisa said.

"Kisa! Why haven't you called until now? I was worried. I would have called, but I didn't know their number! How are you doing?" Hisame questioned.

Kisa sighed. "I'm good. It's really nice over here."

Hisame chuckled. "Well, that's good. So what's up, Sis?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm coming by today…we need to talk, ok?"

"Uh…ok sure."

Kisa blinked a few times and rubbed her hand along her necklace. "Ok, I'll see you later, bye."

Kisa pressed the off button and twirled the phone in her hands. She walked back to Kagome's room and settled the phone on the desk. Kagome looked up from her math book and blinked.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to stop by my house and have a talk with my sister."

"About the jewel?"

"Yea, she needs to know. I mean that's ok right?" Kisa asked with pleading eyes.

Kagome put a finger up to her lips in thought. "Sure. She's your family!"

Kisa nodded and sat on the ledge of Kagome's window staring out at the Goshinboku tree. She sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. A slow and cool breeze flowed through the window blowing back Kisa's hair.

Kagome stared at her from the side and blinked. Something inside of her pulsated as she was thrown into a premonition.

A woman was tied up in chains by a hoard of demons that were dragging her away somewhere. A man was running after her, trying his hardest to reach her before they took her. The woman broke free of the chains and something around her neck glowed. It shined a bright light and made the woman fall to her knees. She didn't move. The man picked her up in his arms and held her close to him, tears streaming down his face.

Kagome shook her head and looked back to Kisa. _–What was that? Kisa, was that you? What's going to happen, once we recover the last piece of the puzzle-_ Kagome thought biting her bottom lip. The window closed by itself due to the wind, making Kisa and Kagome jump slightly. Kisa turned to Kagome, who had been staring blankly for awhile.

"Um…something wrong?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No. It's nothing, just a thought."

Kisa nodded and stood up from the window sill. She went over to small backpack, compared to Kagome's, and picked it up. She looked down at her clothes. _–Yuck. Dirt and blood…again. I can't go home looking like this. Hisame will suspect something for sure! She'll probably ask a mouthful of questions.- _Kisa thought.

She walked out of Kagome's room into the bathroom, and quickly changed into some denim jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt.

"Well. I think it's about time I headed over to my house. You're welcomed to come with me, Kagome. That is if you want too." Kisa asked tossing the backpack over her shoulder.

"Nah, I think I should go to the store, and stock up on food for when we go back to the feudal era." Kagome replied shaking her head.

Kisa nodded. Kagome walked her out the door and waved goodbye to her. Kisa smiled waving back. She walked slowly down the long slanting steps, the windy afternoon making her wobble uneasily. Kisa walked down a familiar street and turned a corner down an ally, to a small two-story house with a pale periwinkle coat and pearly white shutters. _–HOME-_

Somewhere close by a clanking noise was heard. Kisa tilted her head and walked around to the side of the house, pushing back the loose gate which separated the front and back yard. Her feet kicked up loose soil as she stopped in front of her older sister, who was tinkering with a rather old car.

Hisame, Kisa's older sister, had long black hair that was tied in a low bun. She turned around and faced Kisa, her deep brown eyes beaming at her younger sister. She smiled and wiped engine oil from her hands.

"Kisa!"

Kisa smiled, dropping her bag to hug her sister. She pulled away and sighed, relieved to see a familiar and loving face. "I'm back!"

Hisame nodded, "Yes, and I'm glad too."

As Kisa narrowed her eyes at the car it sputtered up oil all over the lawn. Hisame rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. She threw an old rag at it and kicked one of the tires with the tip of her shoe.

"So I guess it hasn't been fixed yet?" Kisa asked.

"As you can tell," Hisame replied shaking her head, "But besides that, you said you needed to talk about something. Is everything ok?"

Kisa looked down to her chest where the necklace laid in a gentle manner. She gripped it with her right hand and yanked it off. Hisame narrowed her eyes at Kisa confused. Kisa stared at the jewel, which was now larger, in the palm of her hand. Hisame looked down at the necklace and scratched the back of her head.

"Everything's ok. Hisame, do you remember mom or dad telling you anything special about the jewel or symbol on this necklace?" Kisa asked staring at her sister.

Hisame lowered her head to the ground. "Kisa maybe we should go inside."

The two sisters walked inside their home, slipping off their shoes, and walking to the living room. They each took a seat on the small pillows placed on the floor opposite each other. Kisa placed the jewel between them on a small wooden table. Hisame took the jewel in her hands and sighed.

Kisa furrowed her brows and stood up angrily. "You knew didn't you! You knew we were guardians of the sacred jewel, and you knew about the priestess! Why didn't you tell me Hisame! Why!"

Hisame looked up and gave Kisa a very sincere smile. "Mom and Dad wanted you to have a normal life. The tradition had been passed down since the jewel was created by Midoriko. They wanted you to live life strong, not having to worry about where the jewel was now. So they asked me never to tell you about our powers or why you must wear the necklace. It's a symbol of who and what you are, Kisa."

As an overwhelming feeling came over Kisa, she fell to the knees on the pillow and banged the table with her hands. "Well, did they ever think of what might happen if I found out?"

"Yes. They knew if you found out you must guard the jewel with all your power."

Kisa crossed her arms. "That's just great! Why can't you protect it?"

"Because I was not the one they left their powers to when they died."

"Well, now I'm stuck trying to bring back half of the jewel back together!"

"I see. The attributes of Love and Friendship, right?"

Kisa nodded. "Yea, so far I've found Friendship." She pointed the larger piece of the jewel. "Hisame, Kagome has been traveling back and forth through times and I stumbled upon the Feudal Era. They need my help in piecing the jewel to stop an evil and powerful demon."

"I know." Hisame said blankly. "I already know about Naraku, he was after all the one who killed the priestess we were supposed to protect. That's why I never called their home to worry you."

Kisa gave Hisame a surprised look. _–How, how could she keep this from me for so long like this? I just don't understand. Can I actually do this on my own- _Kisa shook her head. "So, can I go back and help?"

Hisame nodded. "Yes, but I think you should go to school for at least a couple of weeks so the teachers don't get too suspicious. After that you can go back. I'll work something out."

"A couple of weeks! Naraku could be a lot stronger by then!" Kisa shouted. "I won't do it!"

"Then you don't go back! Stop being so stubborn!" Hisame yelled back.

Kisa sighed and nodded. "Fine then; I'll do it."

The room was quiet and still. Kisa stood up and began to walk toward the stairs which were well concealed behind a small room. As she reached her room door, she banged her head on it. _–WHY? Why is this happening now of all times? GAH DAMMIT- _She screamed inside of her thoughts. Kisa slid open the door and threw her bag in the corner of the half empty room. She hadn't finished unpacking and all that were inside of the room was a bed and a couple of boxes.

Kisa sat down on her bed and stared at the pale pink wall before her. She sighed and noticed Hisame had already washed and ironed her uniform, Kisa walked over to the chair which is resided on. _–Tomorrow is Monday. I have no choice but to go to school. I should call Kagome.-_

The phone lay on the floor opposite the window. Kisa picked it up form the receiver and wrapped the white cord around her finger as she dialed Kagome's number. It rang for three times before it clicked and someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Kagome there?" Kisa asked.

"I'm sorry but Kagome's rheumatoid has come back…and –GRAMPS- Uh…never mind."

"Hello?" Kagome's voice rang through the phone.

"Kagome, its Kisa. I can't go with you to the feudal era."

"How come? What did your sister say?"

Kisa told Kagome about how Hisame already knew everything. She then told Kagome how she needed to go back to school so none of the teachers got suspicious about anything. Then after that she could go to Feudal era again.

"Wow. Um…Ok I'll go back to tell InuYasha and the others. I'll go back to school with you tomorrow!" Kagome replied.

Kisa nodded and smiled to herself. "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

The phone clicked and Kisa hung up the line. She walked over to her backpack on the floor by the window, and took out all the clothes stuffing books, pens, pencils, and paper in it. She noticed something shiny on the ground outside. Kisa pushed open the door to her room and ran through the back steps outside. On the floor was the spear which Kisa had forgotten all about.

"The spear followed me? How?" She asked herself.

Kisa took the spear into her room and puzzled over why and how the spear could find Kisa. She leaned up against the wall, but it shook and fell to the floor pointing to the backpack. Kisa narrowed her eyes and put the tip of her chin on the palm of her hand thinking. Before she touched the spear it rattled and folded itself up. Kisa stared at it wide eyed.

"You want to go in the backpack?"

The spear glowed and shook again. Kisa shook her head and stuck the spear in the side pocket of the backpack. _–We'll see what happens I guess.-_


	13. Kisa's Heart is Tainted

Chapter 13: A Dangerous Encounter: Kisa's Heart is Tainted

)(I apologize to all you guys! My internet hasn't been working to so I'm stuck using my school's computer. SAWRY! So if any of my InuYasha Journey friends are reading…..REMEMBER ME! NIKKI!)(

Days passed by as Kisa got frustrated with bad grades in Math and Science. She studied sure, but the thought of going back through the well lingered in the back of her mind. It teased her at night in her dreams, and the sight of her necklace just lying on her dresser made her anxious. Kagome had been going to school as well, but not as much. She would miss a few days and come back to retake a test or catch up on homework. Kisa became overwhelmed by everything around her. It was just getting to hard.

As Kisa was walking through the halls getting ready for another boring Science class, she noticed something posted on the bulletin board. _–A dance?-_ Kisa read. _–This Saturday? Hmmm…..-_ She scrunched up her face in thought, but merely scoffed and kept on walking by. Kisa turned into a long corridor and opened the class door. The class was buzzing with the new news of the dance. Kisa had walked over to her seat setting her books on her desk.

"Kisa!" Called a familiar voice from above the noise.

Kisa turned around facing one of Kagome's friends. "Oh, hi Ayumi. What's up?"

"Where's Kagome? I haven't seen here at school today. Is her back acting up again?" Ayumi asked with a concerned expression.

Kisa sweat dropped, "Uh. Yep, it's her darn back again!"

"Oh, I hope she gets well soon. So anyway are you going to the dance?"

"I don't know should I?"

Ayumi nodded clasping her hands together, "Yes!"

The bell rang before Kisa could reply back, and the class took their seats. The day dragged on just like every other one. Kisa walked down the street to her home. She pushed open the front door and dropped her bag by the door. She didn't bother to remove her shoes. She was just too tired.

Hisame stuck her head out from the kitchen door. "Hey, you!"

Kisa just waved and began walking toward the steps. Hisame narrowed her eyes and went back into the Kitchen. Kisa slammed her door open and then slammed it closed. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. _–Until Saturday then.-_ She thought.

The week went by in a flash and Kisa found herself standing in front of her mirror on the day of the dance. She didn't intend to go, but for some reason she had gotten dressed up. She wore a pleated denim miniskirt, with a modest white and pink sleeveless shirt. Her hair was down and was curled. She had even put make up on too look nice.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked herself.

Kagome looked up from her bed and threw a magazine at Kisa's head. "Because you need to loosen up!"

Kisa smiled, "True. How do I look?"

Kagome stood up and winked, "Gorgeous! How about me?"

Kagome was wearing a black miniskirt with a modest white blouse. Kisa gave her a thumb up and giggled. "Very attractive!"

The two grabbed their jackets, said their goodbyes to Hisame, and left for the school. The dance was being held in the auditorium and by the time the two had reached the outside of the auditorium, night had fallen, and the music blared from the open doors. Kisa looked up and noticed there was a full moon that night. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside with Kagome.

The inside of the Auditorium was dimly lit and had been transformed completely. Around the front of the room was a Disk jockey, he spun the turntables and blared the music even louder. There were refreshments and food in the other direction, while people danced around the middle of the smoky dance floor. Streamers skimmed the tops of people's heads as they came in from the door and moved along the side of where everyone was chatting away.

Kagome had greeted her three friends. Kisa merely waved to them. Something had been bothering her and it made her stomach upset. Kagome and her friends moved to the middle of the dance floor. Kisa shook her head 'no' to them as they ushered her over with them. A boy with shiny auburn hair wearing some denim pants and a striped black and blue shirt was talking to Kagome. Kisa couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew his name was Hojou. They began to dance to song Kisa had forgotten the words too. She leaned up against the wall and sighed crossing her arms.

An hour passed by and Kisa had managed to dance to a few songs. She yawned, staring at her necklace. She stroked it with her fingers and in return it pulsated. Kisa jumped a little surprised by its action. It pulsated again, and again, and again. Faster and faster until Kisa's whole body felt as if it were pounding inside. _–What the?-_ A horrible feeling came over Kisa and a vision of Naraku possessing the jewel whole flashed before her eyes.

Kisa ran out of the hall and out into the street. Kagome watched her and excused herself from her friends following after Kisa. The breeze lifted itself up over the tops of the trees and made the blades of grass beneath Kisa's feet sway menacingly. Kagome ran behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kisa flinched and pulsated again.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Something's not right back in the feudal era."

"Let's go back then."

Kisa nodded. She told Kagome to head straight for the shrine, and that she would meet up with her there. Kagome nodded and took off sprinting toward her house. Kisa merely had to run a couple of streets and down a small alley. She noticed Hisame wasn't home and opened the rattling front door. She quickly grabbed the spear from within her bag. It unfolded itself and glowed. Kisa smirked. She hurriedly ran toward Kagome's home. As she reached the entrance of the well, a horrendously bulbous green tentacle had broken its way free from the well.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Kisa. There was no reply.

After a few seconds the tentacle struck towards Kisa wrapping itself around her tightly. Kisa could only feel the spear in her hands. She was then pulled into the well. Kisa noticed the well was pitch black and withheld a seemingly familiar miasma. She coughed and choked as it entered her system.

The tentacle pinned Kisa up against a large tree as it exited the well. Kisa struggled to get loose but the tentacle held too tight. A cackle shrouded the midnight sky and a shadow loomed behind the trees protection. Kisa noticed she wasn't the only pinned up against a tree. InuYasha tried biting at the tentacle so it would let him free. She turned and saw Kouga, two other wolf demons, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome were being held back by a barrier. Kisa gripped the spear tightly in her hands and cut free from the tentacle.

"Who the hell are you?" she called to the figure.

The moonlight shown over him; he was a young man with long wavy black hair and red eyes. He wore a black and blue kimono with a white pelt draped over his shoulders. He cackled and smirked. "The one who everyone seeks."

Kisa gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "You…You Bastard! So you're Naraku."

The moonlight grew brighter as Kisa stepped into it. She smirked back and scoffed. "So you're the bastard who killed that priestess, and did all those horrible things to these people?"

Naraku held out his hand revealing a small jewel, which was missing a piece at the top, in the palm of his hand. "I'm judging this is what you saw in your premonition, Guardian."

Kisa clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Naraku closed his hand into a fist. "Once I took the jewel shards from that wolf's legs, plus the one from that half-demon and the one from Kohaku's back, I now grow stronger then ever before. The jewel is finally complete.

"And now I will take the last piece of what I need to be the most formidable demon ever." He narrowed his eyes and threw the jewel toward Kisa's heart.

Kisa stood paralyzed as the jewel shot towards her. She gripped the spear in her hand and held it up to block the jewel from entering her body. The jewel pushed back the spear ricocheting it towards the floor. It pushed through Kisa's chest and emerged itself inside of her. Kisa groaned in pain and fell to her knees, her body completely taken over by the jewel. Naraku smirked and took a step toward Kisa.

The others inside of the barrier as well as InuYasha watched helplessly as Kisa cringed from pain on the floor. Kouga banged his fists on the barrier's walls, his eyes burning with an ultimate fire of hate. Ginta and Hakaku exchanged worried looks as they watched Kouga try to kick free from the barrier. Kagome was on her knees just staring hopelessly. The other three were busy trying to break free to help Kisa. InuYasha clawed his way free from the tentacle's grasp and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

Naraku picked Kisa up and turned toward InuYasha. He smirked looking down at Kisa's heart which had formed a black aura. She was unconscious once again and breathed slowly, gasping for air.

"You Son of a Bitch! Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you or the jewel." He yelled pointing the Tetsusaiga at his face.

Before he could receive a reply a strong miasma protruded from beneath Naraku, as he took off into thin air. InuYasha gritted his teeth. He turned to face the others in the barrier and released them with the red Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran towards him and embraced him burying her face in his kimono. InuYasha surprised, returned the embrace.

Kouga ran out of the barrier and took off toward the direction in which Naraku took Kisa. _–No! Why, why did he have to take her! Why is she so important to him? Kisa! I have to tell you.-_ Ginta and Hakaku scratched the backs of their heads confused.

"Why is Kouga acting so strange lately?" Ginta asked.

Shippou jumped off of Miroku's shoulder. "We think he's in love with Kisa."

"That mere human girl?" Hakaku replied.

Shippou nodded. Kagome pulled away from InuYasha with tears in her eyes. His face looked down at her with sympathy. He pulled her close to him and lowered his face to whisper in her ear.

"It's ok Kagome. We'll find Kisa. She'll be ok. Besides Kouga's already gone to track him down."

"No! This is my fault. I-I…" Kagome trailed off. She gripped tighter onto InuYasha's kimono and began to weep softly into it.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Ginta, and Hakaku all had expressions of hatred mixed with concern. They each were ready to find Naraku and slay him for their own purposes. Kagome and InuYasha pulled away from one another and took off toward Naraku with the others following closely behind.

Kisa was laid down on a small area in the floor of a large cave. Naraku had put up a powerful barrier at the entrance of the cave. Kagura stood in the shadows along with Kanna, Miyoko, and Ichiro in the back awaiting their orders. Naraku turned to Ichiro and Miyoko.

"Stop them." He muttered.

The two nodded and headed out in their own ways from the cave, to the moonlit forest outside. Kouga raced through the forest at about the same time, but was sidetracked by the ice demon Ichiro. He smirked and held out a long sword covered with icicles.

Kouga furrowed his brows. "Get the hell outta my way."

"Sorry can't do. Naraku's not done with the girl yet." He said, "From the look on your face, I'd say you're in love with the guardian."

Kouga clenched his fists and swung for Ichiro. "I said get out of my way!" he yelled.

Ichiro scoffed and quickly dodged his attack. "Pathetic wolf. You can not so easily defeat me with your hands."

Kouga cracked his knuckles and kicked Ichiro straight across his face. "Don't act so cocky. You ain't that tough. Now tell me where Kisa is."

Ichiro was thrown back into a tree but pushed himself back with feet. "Hm. The guardian is having the spiritual power sucked out of her as we speak."

"Why do you keep calling her the guardian? Cut the shit. Where is she!" Kouga yelled. He punched the ground with his right hand. It created a large shockwave sent straight toward where Ichiro stood.

Ichiro jumped high into the air, and readied his sword aimed at Kouga. Kouga looked up and kicked the sword from Ichiro's hands. As Ichiro tried to quickly grab it back, Kouga gave him a hard punch in the gut. He sputtered and scratched Kouga's side with his sharp claws.

"Uhn." Kouga graoned as he hit the ground.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh you pathetic wretch." Ichiro scoffed. However when he looked down at his gut, he noticed blood spilling out onto his hands. _–What! This weak wolf did this to me!-_

Kouga stood up and charged for Ichiro with rage and swiftness. He dodged all of Ichiro's furious moves toward him and unsheathed his Katana -for the first time- stabbing Ichiro through the heart. Ichiro gasped and fell to his knees deteriorating. Kouga leaned forward on his fist and re-sheathed his sword, sprinting again toward the cave as if nothing had happened. _–Kisa, just hold out a little longer-_

Kisa moved around on the floor as Kanna moved towards her. Lifeless beetle black opticals stared down at Kisa. She held out her small white mirror and turned it on its side. The mirror began to pull out a shadowy white figure from Kisa's chest. It entered the mirror and made it shake violently. Kanna stared down at the mirror and let out a small whisper.

"Her soul entered the mirror yet it wishes to return back." Kanna put the mirror high into the air as Kisa's soul shot back out from the mirror into Kisa's body sending her backwards a ways.

Naraku contorted his face in frustration. "What?" He moved over to Kisa's body and picked her up by her hair. "The Guardian is more powerful then I had predicted her to be."

Kanna moved back into the shadows next to Kagura. Kisa winced in pain as sweat beads ran down her face. It was a whirlwind of emotions inside of her body. The tainted jewel was tying to warp her mind, but Kisa's subconscious would not allow it to be manipulated. Kisa struggled to fight free from its spell. Naraku dropped Kisa on the floor carelessly, and faced the entrance to the cave a vile and malicious smirk creased upon his lips.

"The wolf is here. I think I can make this ordeal very, very entertaining." He scorned.

Kisa's face was filled with anguish and pain. She managed to open her green eyes smeared with tears and fear. As she tried to pull herself up to lean against the wall she was kicked down by Naraku. He had pinned her down face first in the ground with one of his green scaly attachments. _–I-I need you…Kouga. Help me. Please!-_ She shouted inside of her mind. Naraku lifted her by the back of her shirt and brought her face level to his.

"Tell me, Kisa. That is your name isn't it? Do you realize what will happen after you recover the last piece of the real jewel? The one, who falls in love with you, will die." He said.

Kisa gritted her teeth and stared down toward the floor. Her eyes had gone wide, and narrowed with anger. "You're lying!" she muttered.

"Or am I?" He turned to Kanna, "come here Kanna. Show Kisa what is in your mirror."

Kanna walked slowly over to Kisa. Since she was small she stood just under her face. Kanna lifted the mirror up to show Kisa. The mirror rippled and a fog covered forest came into view inside of the mirror. Kouga was running through the tall grass toward the demonic aura of the cave. Kisa could see the determination, anger, and fear in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"No! Get away! Don't come, Kouga!" She shouted trying to break free from Naraku's grasp.

)(CLIFFHANGER!)(


	14. SakimitamaLoveTHE END!

Chapter 14: Sakimitama….Love…….THE END

)(Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Ha-ha wasn't it funny though?

Me::stares at angry emails/Mob: Uh….

Mob: DIE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!

Me: HOLY CHEESE! WELL LOOKS LIKE I GOT TO RUN….ENJOY::is glomped: EEEEEEEEEEP!)(

Naraku lowered Kisa to the ground and sat her down against the cave's rocky wall. Kisa stared blankly at the roof of the cave, eyes welled with tears. She narrowed her eyes and stared toward Naraku, who now had his back turned from her. Kisa stood up on her shaky legs. She gripped the edges of the rocks coming out from the wall for support.

"What do I have to do in order for Kouga's life to be saved?" She asked.

Naraku did not turn around, "I'm delighted you asked. All you have to do is let the demons of the netherworld drag you to hell with them. Then the jewel will finally be in my possession, fully. Which means more to you, your life or the precious life of the one whom you love?"

Kisa held her shoulder up against the wall staring down Naraku, a scowl forming on her face. _–If I don't do as he says, He'll kill Kouga for sure. However, if I accept, Kouga will at least be saved. Naraku…you bastard! You get the jewel either way! - _She thought. "Fine. I-I'll go. As long as you leave Kouga and the other's alone!"

Naraku sneered twisting his head sideways to look at the sad and now hopeless girl. Kisa sighed shrugging her shoulders. She knew it was the only way to save her friends…for awhile at least. Kagura stepped out of the shadows and walked over by Naraku. She opened her fan with the flick of her index finger and thumb. Her crimson red eyes stared towards Kisa and then back to Naraku.

"Shall I summon the demons then?" She asked.

Naraku put a hand up to stop her; his eyes lingering over to the cave's entrance. "I say we show Kouga his one true love's death."

Kagura nodded and averted her eyes toward the entrance as well. Since the jewel shards were no longer in his legs, his speed was decreasing fast. Kouga pushed through bushes, and skidded past large trees that blocked his path. He neared the cave's mouth sliding to a stop in front of a large barrier. He began to slowly walk towards it as the scent of Kisa entered his sensitive wolf nose. The barrier began to sparkle as a layer of the barrier slowly began to fade away.

"Hn." Kouga growled.

He broke out into fast sprint, but before he was able to reach the entrance he was thrown back by a second barrier. "DAMN!" he roared in anger. He turned his head as he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Move aside. I'll blast this crappy barrier to bits." Snarled InuYasha stepping beside Kouga.

Kagome stood a few feet behind him holding a bow and arrow aimed for the cave's mouth. InuYasha swung his red Tetsusaiga over his head and thrust it into the barrier, cutting an opening through the middle. Kouga blinked but ignored InuYasha's strength, and headed into the cave. Kagome shot her arrow which lit the inside of the cave, with its light of purity, for Kouga. The arrow struck a pillar to the cave which stood next to a red glowing aura. As the arrow faded, Kouga headed for the unearthly aura.

As he turned the bend his eyes widened with fear and anxiety. Kisa was chained to the cave's wall, being held back by a large three headed dragon. It reared its head at the new presence of Kouga. By that time, Kagome and InuYasha had entered the cave and stood beside Kouga, looking just as stunned and shocked as he was. Kouga narrowed his eyes and balled his hands to fists. He sprinted towards Kisa, who was unconscious.

Kisa's heart pulsated and she began to slowly open her eyes to see Kouga rushing to her aid. She quivered with worry. "KOUGA! GET AWAY! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" She shouted.

Kouga stopped abruptly. His eyes noticed the fear and worry in her eyes. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No!"

Kisa struggled to free herself, but it was too late. Kouga was grabbed by the arms and legs. He was pinned to a sticky wall the color of lemons. Kisa turned her head and noticed Kagome and InuYasha were stuck to the wall as well already unconscious. Kisa gasped, her face contorting with anger. She broke free from the chains and held out both her hands. A bright blue light formed in the middle of the palms of her hands and shot towards the dragon's body. The dragon exploded and faded from the room. Kisa ran over to the other side of the wall, grabbed the spear, and rushed towards Kouga and the others.

"I don't think so. What was our deal!" A cold voice echoed through the cave's walls.

Kisa stopped and looked at Kouga. He looked back, his eyes full of concern but relief seeing Kisa alive. She shook her head and ran towards him cutting him loose from the wall. She was about to free Kagome and InuYasha when a light blinded her, throwing her back into the caves opposite end. Kouga ran over to her, lifting her up and supporting her with his hands. Kisa looked up at Kouga. Her eyes began to well with tears of joy at just seeing his face. She threw down the spear and embraced Kouga fighting back the tears as she dug her face into his chest.

Kouga looked down at Kisa surprised. He returned the embrace and let her head rest on his shoulder. They slightly pulled away from each other still holding on. Kouga put his hand under Kisa's chin lifting her head up so their eyes met. Kisa smiled a little bit. Kouga returned the smile wiping tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Kisa said looking away.

Kouga shook his head. "Don't apologize."

He moved her face closer to his. Kisa trembled a little and blushed waiting for his next action. Kouga pulled Kisa closer to him brushing her silky brown hair out of her face. He pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss was fervent and passionate. Kisa threw her arms around his neck and tilted her head, as Kouga put his hands around her waist. Kisa felt chills up and down her spine. It was the most romantic moment of her life, and she never wanted it too end. Kisa pulled away from his kiss and stared at him for awhile. Kouga smiled back, blushing a bit.

"Oh, how touching that was." Kagura called walking from behind one of the cave's pillars.

Kisa felt pulsating around her neck and noticed the jewel was growing bigger. She shook her head. _–No! Don't do anything to him_- She pleaded. The jewel became whole breaking from the necklace. Kisa caught it in her hands. Kagura smirked and held her fan high in the air. She stopped however by a hand on her shoulder. Naraku walked before. He stood still as stone staring at the jewel in Kisa's hands.

"Now. It will end." He spoke.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking a---"

Large demons –ten or twenty of them- threw heavy chains around Kisa's arms, legs, and waist. Kouga kicked away at the chains but they would not free her. Kisa was being pulled back. She screamed in pain as she held the jewel tightly in her hands. Kouga fought with all his might to break her free from the chains. Kisa pulled her arms screaming, the chains loosened and the jewel inside of her heart glowed making the chains disappear. Kouga caught Kisa in his arms before she fell to her knees on the floor. Naraku scoffed walking over to Kouga, and the now lifeless Kisa.

"Now the jewel is mine." He reached his hand to grab the jewel from Kisa's hand.

Before he could even get near, a small protective barrier formed around Kouga and Kisa. It sent a wave of electricity toward Naraku's hand and dispelled his demonic aura. Kouga lifted Kisa's head to his chest. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried to wake her up, but she would not move. Kisa, who was barely breathing, winced in pain as the jewel began to emerge from her body. The black, warped energy faded and the natural pink of the jewel had returned.

Naraku backed away scornfully. He tightened the white pelt over his shoulders and gritted his teeth in anger. Kagome and InuYasha, while still stuck to the wall, stirred. Kagome lifted her head, her eyes falling on Kisa and Kouga. She gasped and closed her eyes in sorrow.

Naraku disappeared into the shadows and took off. "Until next time." His voice echoed.

Kisa was still lifeless and wouldn't move. InuYasha looked over at them and sighed. "Give it up Kouga you tried. She's gone now." He said stern yet calm.

Kouga growled in anger. "No she's not!" he yelled. "Kisa, wake up please. Because of you, I-I know what love truly is. I need you, Kisa. I-I…I love you."

At his words Kisa's heart began to beat slowly. She groaned and gradually opened her eyes. Kouga smiled happily and pulled her into a deep hug. Kisa blinked a few times trying to focus her eyes. She looked back at Kouga and smiled. The jewel fell to the floor out of Kisa's hands and rolled over to where Kagome was. InuYasha had cut them both loose from the walls and they stared at Kisa and Kouga who were still in a warm embrace. Kagome stared at InuYasha from the side and grinned. He felt her staring and his cheeks turned a bright red. He faced her and went wide eyed sweat dropping. Kagome giggled and turned her head the opposite way.

Kouga and Kisa stood up walking over to Kagome and InuYasha. Kisa smiled and looked over at Kouga who smiled back. The four walked out of the cave and out into the moon lit sky. The other five who were battling the last incarnation of Naraku stood below them on the grass. Kouga wrapped his arm around Kisa's waist and pulled her close to him. Kisa blushed a little bit and looked down to the ground.

"So it's over then?" She asked.

Kouga and the others looked at her. Kouga unhooked his arm around her waist and took her hand leading her away deep into the forest away from the others. They watched puzzled, but let the two go off anyway. Kisa just as confused followed and stared at the back of Kouga's head in thought. She smiled to herself and walked beside him.

As they reached a deep part of the forest, they were surrounded by large trees which blocked out the moon's light. Only few patches were lit up. Kouga and Kisa walked into the light. She leaned against the bark of a tree and stared at Kouga who looked back. He walked closer to her.

"You want to stay with me forever don't you?" He asked.

Kisa blinked, "Of course I do."

Kouga smiled. He brushed Kisa's cheek slowly before pulling her close to him and kissing her under the moon light. She pulled away from him after a few seconds and looked out into darkened forest. Kouga did too. After a moment the two walked back to where the cave was. The others had already left. Kouga and Kisa stood on the rock's edges staring up into the sky. A shooting star skimmed across the heavens, as the two held each other. Promising to never let go.

THE END!

)(OOC: Well that was my first fanfic! I hope you liked it! BTW sorry it took so long to make this last chapter! I will make more stories, but some comedies and twisted anime! MWAHAHAHAH anyway next time I hope to get more reviews:eats banana:

InuYasha: What the hell are you doing?

Me: Um…..eating a banana why? Want some!

InuYasha:…….No.

Me: are you sure?

InuYasha:………--;;

……………sorry that was random… lol well ttyl!)(


End file.
